Who Do I Love?
by QueenTheirin24
Summary: Deborah is finally out of the picture, but when Castiel tries to mend things with Luna (Candy), he finds that she is now seeing his best friend, Lysander. Love triangle story... obviously! Please read and enjoy! Rated M for lemon, and now, with an alternate ending!
1. Love Triangle

After Castiel had finally told Deborah off and she ran away crying, he decided to go and immediately find Luna to apologize. He looked all around school without any luck before he started asking around, and Rosalya finally told him that she'd left a while ago. He went to her apartment and tried to talk to her, but as soon as she saw who it was, she slammed the door in his face and threatened to call the cops if he didn't leave, so he had no choice but to go.

The next day at school, Luna was in the courtyard eating lunch when Castiel came up behind her and said her name. "Go away!" She growled. "I don't want to talk to you!"

"And I admit that you have every right to feel that way. I was behaving like a jackass and I didn't believe you when I should have. I just want to tell that… I'm sorry… I'm really sorry! You were right all along! Deborah was a manipulative, deceiving bitch and I feel stupid that I ever thought she liked me! I swear, I will never doubt you again, and if I ever do, you have the right to kick my ass!" He said, and she just looked over her shoulder at him before looking away again. He sighed and kneeled down next to her. "Please, just say something! Anything!"

"…I hate you!" She growled before grabbing her lunch and stomping off.

Castiel sat there, dumbfounded, before looking down sadly.

After classes were over for the day, Castiel once again found Luna by her locker and tried to talk to her, "Luna, please just listen to me."

She growled, "When will you just leave me alone?!"

"Not until you listen to me!"

"I _have_ listened to you!" She yelled, "I have listened and heard all of your lame excuses and stupid fucking reasons! I tried to help you and all you've ever done is blow me off and call me a liar, and I'm fed up with it! I am finally doing what I should've done a long time ago and never talking to you again; you're not worth my time! Now, go fuck off somewhere! I don't give a damn about you anymore!" She started walking away, but before she could get far, Castiel grabbed her wrist and threw her against the lockers, and put both hands on either side of her head, pinning her there. "How dare you! Let me go!" She yelled and tried to push him back, but he was stronger.

"No! Now, you listen to me! I know what I did to you was horrible, and yes, you have every right to yell, scream, shout, and call me every bad name under the sun, but I know that you still have feelings for me! You have ever since you came to this school, and you and I both know it! What I've been trying to say to you is… I'm sorry I hurt you, because I…I care about you! I know I don't show it very often… or sometimes, at all, but I do! I thought that love is what Deborah and I had, but you've shown me that that's not true; she never really even liked me! But when I'm with you, I… dammit, I just-" He banged his head against the lockers, next to where her head was, so he was pinning her even further into them. "I just care about you so much that it kills me to know that I hurt you so badly…"

Luna looked shocked at his words and almost melted into him, until she remembered why she was angry in the first place. She growled and pushed him back as hard as she could, almost causing him to lose his balance from the force. "Pretty speech, Castiel, but words mean _nothing_! If you can't _prove_ that you care about me, then you don't!" She turned and stomped off for the second time that day, but then suddenly stopped and looked back at him, "Besides, I'm seeing someone else now!"

Castiel just stood there by the lockers for a few more minutes, looking upset, when Lysander walked by and asked him what was wrong. "What's wrong? The woman who once actually loved me now hates me, and she's already found someone else!" He said, and Lysander just looked at him with an expressionless face. "I should've known this would happen! I mean, even you admitted to me that you think she's beautiful!"

"I did."

"Yeah, you said that if I didn't take her, someone else would!"

"I did." He repeated.

"I just wish I knew who she's with!"

"Me."

Castiel paused and looked back at Lysander, unbelievably. "…What?"

"I asked Luna out, and she said yes."

Castiel's look turned into a hateful glare and he yelled, "How could you do that to me?!"

"Hey, I didn't do anything to you." Lysander said, calmly. "You were the one who pushed her aside and told her that you didn't want to see her anymore. I was simply the one she came to and got comforted by; I was there for her when you were not."

"But you knew how I feel about her! Why did you steal her from me?! Friends don't do that sort of thing!"

"Okay, first of all, will you please stop shouting, I am only two feet away from you." He said as he covered his ears, and then put his hands down. "Secondly, I did not "steal" her from you, because she was never yours, and you can't "steal" something that never belonged to the other person."

"But you knew I liked her!"

"And then, you pushed her away when your ex suddenly showed up. I mean, what do you think she is? Just some kind of toy you can play with and then discard when you find something new? Because she's not. She deserves someone who can treat her right."

"I'm warning you, Lysander…" Castiel growled, glaring daggers at the other man, and he didn't even notice Luna walking back their way, because she'd forgotten that she was going to meet Lysander at her locker. "I will do whatever it takes to get Luna back, and if that means fighting you for her, then fine!"

Luna scowled and said, "Excuse me?!" They both looked at her with shocked expressions. "What the fuck is your problem, Castiel?! I am not some prize to be won!" She opened the door to the right of her which led to the staircase and slammed it behind her.

"Luna! Wait!" Lysander said and ran after her, leaving Castiel by himself again.

Castiel growled to himself and slammed his head against the lockers, "Stupid! Why the fuck did I say that?!" He then punched the locker next to him so hard that it dented the metal and cut his knuckle open, but he didn't care.

Lysander caught up with Luna in the stairwell and stopped her between two flights of stairs. "Hey. Look, I'm sorry."

"Why are _you_ sorry? It's not you I'm mad at."

"I know, but I…I just wish I knew what to say to make everything better."

"It's alright. I just can't believe him! I mean, seriously?! Who does he think he is?! Does he really think that threatening to hurt you is going to make me like him again?"

"No, but I know Castiel, and he would never really do it; he was just upset."

"I hope you're right, because I wouldn't be able to live with myself if he hurt you because of me."

Lysander smiled and tilted her head up, "Well, don't worry, because it's not going to happen."

She smiled back and nodded. "Do you still want to go to the café?" She asked, and he nodded, so they walked out together and headed there.

When Luna and Lysander made it to the café, they sat down at one of the tables and started talking and shared a drink as they did. Since it was Friday and there was no school the next day, Luna ended up inviting Lysander over to her apartment for the night, which he accepted. The two of them ended up spending the entire weekend together, even hanging out with Alexy and Armin when they came over to visit.

The next Monday at school, almost all the students were in their first period classes when the morning announcements came up on TV. At Sweet Amoris, the morning announcements were more like watching the news, and Peggy was the one who was usually the reporter reading the news. This morning's announcements were unexpected as Peggy joked that there was a "guest in the studio", which was revealed – to everyone's surprise – to be none other than Castiel. Castiel looked right at the camera when it turned to him and told the whole school that he was there to play a song. He took out a black acoustic guitar and sat in front of a microphone before he started playing the song _Stupid Boy_ by Keith Urban. Everyone in school was glued to the TV as he played and sang, and Luna started tearing up as she watched. When he was done, the camera slowly moved back to Peggy and she just said, "Wow…" Apparently, in as much shock as everyone else.

"I had no idea Castiel had that in him." Iris said and looked at Luna who was sitting behind her. "Luna… are you okay?"

She looked down at her desk and a tear fell from her face, "No… no, I'm not."

After the first period was over, Luna left and didn't even bother heading to her second period class, and instead, went to go find Castiel. She walked into the courtyard, and sure enough, he was sitting down on the bench. "Castiel…" She said softly after walking over to him, one of her hands grasping the strap of her backpack nervously.

"Hi…"

Luna looked away for a moment, but then glanced back at him. "Listen, what you did this morning… it was really sweet."

"I meant it, you know."

"I know." There was silence between them before Luna said, "I'm sorry…"

" _You're_ sorry?"

"Yes. You've been in just as much pain as I have, yet I've still been taking it all out on you."

"No," He said as he stood up. "You have nothing to be sorry for. I deserved everything you said to me, so don't apologize."

"No, I do. I mean, yes, what you did really hurt me…"

"I know, that's exactly why-"

"No, don't. Let me finish. I don't put all the blame on you. I was consumed by jealousy and I let it control my actions. I didn't mean it when I said I hated you."

Castiel looked a little shocked before smiling for the first time in days. "Good, I'm glad you didn't." He sighed and added, "So, can we just… forget this whole thing ever happened and go back to the way things were before?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because we shouldn't forget our mistakes, we should learn from them."

He chuckled, "Well then, can we learn from this one and move on?"

"Yes." Luna laughed, but when Castiel started leaning in towards her, she pulled back, "What are you doing?"

"What am I doing? I'm trying to kiss you."

Luna took a step back and shook her head. "I can't."

"What's stopping you?"

"I'm with Lysander, remember?"

"Oh… right, I forgot…" He sighed and gritted his teeth in anger.

"I'm sorry, Castiel, but I can't break up with him just because you and I have made up, and, in all honesty… I don't want to."

"But what about me, Luna?"

"Please don't make this any harder than it has to be. You know I still care about you, but I care about Lysander, too."

"Well, you can't have both of us."

"I know. I never said I could. That wouldn't be fair to either of you, but like I said, I can't just break up with Lysander."

"I understand…" Castiel said, "It's true, I like you, but Lysander is my friend, so I'll… try and be happy for the two of you."

"Thank you." Luna said with a genuinely sweet smile.

After skipping the rest of second period, it was lunch time. Luna met up with Alexy in the cafeteria and sat down next to him at one of the tables. "Hey, where were you? You missed drama class, your favorite!"

"I know, but I had to go find Castiel."

"Oh! Did you talk to him about what he did this morning? That was touching!" Alexy said with his hands over his heart and a dreamy look on his face; Luna could practically see the little hearts floating around him.

"It really was, and yes, I did." Luna said, and explained, "He then tried to kiss me after we made up."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, but I told him that I couldn't since I'm going out with Lysander now."

"Good, I'm glad, because I don't like cheaters."

"Me neither."

"So, what did you do then?"

"We talked some more and he told me that he'd try to be happy for us, even though he likes me, because Lysander is his friend."

"Cool! It sounds like everything is back to the way it should be."

"Yeah…"

He looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "Yeah… you don't sound so sure."

"No, everything is great, it's just… I still have feelings for Castiel, but I care about Lysander, too." Luna growled and gripped her hair in frustration. "I just don't know how I get myself into these situations!"

"Hm…" Alexy hummed in thought before getting an idea, "I got it!"

"What?"

"Why don't I ask you some questions about yourself-?"

"How would that solve anything?"

"If you let me finish, I'll explain." He pulled out a notebook and pen from his backpack and looked back at her, "I'll write down your answers and then give Castiel and Lysander a pop quiz, you know, to see which one knows you better."

"Okay, but again… how would that solve anything?"

"Well, whoever knows more about you, cares more about you."

Luna looked at him quizzically, "I don't see how that logic works…"

"It just does. Now, come on, Luna! Let's at least try it!"

"I fail to see the point to this, but… okay." She agreed, and Alexy started asking her random questions, which she answered truthfully, and he wrote down her answers.

The rest of the day passed by without incident, and after school was over, Alexy went to go find Castiel and Lysander, and ended up finding both of them in the courtyard. "Ah, you're both here, good!" Alexy said as he walked over. "I've been looking for you two!"

"Looking for us? Why?" Castiel asked.

"Because I have a pop quiz for you!"

"A quiz?" Lysander asked.

"Yes! During lunch, I asked Luna a bunch of random questions about herself, and now, I want to ask you two to test and see how well you two know her! Whoever answers the most questions correctly knows her better, and therefore, cares more about her!"

Castiel and Lysander just looked at each other with confused expressions, but then back at Alexy and Lysander said, "Alright. I'll do it."

"Me too."

"Good! Now," Alexy cleared his throat and started, "Question 1: What is Luna's favorite color?"

"Purple." Castiel and Lysander said at the same time.

"You're both correct." He said and put two checks on the paper in front of him. "Question 2: What is Luna's favorite food?"

"Um… pizza?" Lysander guessed.

Alexy gave him a face that said he was clearly wrong and put an "X" on the paper. "Castiel?"

He shrugged and guessed, "…Sandwiches?"

Alexy face palmed and shook his head, putting another "X" on the paper. "You're both wrong."

"What is it, then?"

"Lasagna!"

Castiel scoffed and said, "Dammit! I should've known that!"

"If you ask me, you both should've known that." Alexy said before continuing, "Now, question 3: What is Luna's favorite band?"

"Godsmack." Lysander said without missing a heartbeat, and Alexy looked at Castiel, waiting for his answer.

"I say it's AC/DC."

Alexy shook his head and put one check and one "X" on the paper. "Lysander was right." He said, and Castiel let out a low growl. "Don't be sour, Castiel. Question 4: What is Luna's favorite kind of ice cream?"

"Sherbet." Castiel answered.

"Vanilla?"

Again, Alexy put one check and one "X" on the paper. "Castiel got that one." After asking a few more random questions, Alexy tallied up the results and said, "Okay, after adding up all the answers… you're tied!"

"What? We can't be tied!" Castiel said.

"Well… you are. You both answered two questions wrong, two questions right, and six questions either both right or wrong."

"So… basically, this was all a waste of time." Castiel said.

"Yeah… it certainly looks that way, doesn't it…?"

Castiel just groaned and walked away, and Lysander followed him. When they were far enough away, Castiel broke the silence by asking, "So, how did you know what Luna's favorite band was anyway?"

"When I was over her house this weekend, Armin and Alexy came over, and Armin convinced us to play _Rock Band 2_ with him. Luna insisted that we played a couple Godsmack songs, saying that it was her favorite band."

"…Over her house? You spent the entire weekend with her?"

"Yes."

"You two didn't…? You know?"

"No! Of course not! I mean, sure we kissed and… maybe even made out a little, but we didn't sleep together."

"You two… made out a little?"

"Yes. I mean, she is my girlfriend, after all."

Castiel gritted his teeth and growled, "I know."

Lysander sighed, "Look, I'm sorry if you're upset about this, but I'm not going to break up with her just because you're jealous."

"No, I'm fine. I told her that I'd try to be happy for you two, so… I'm trying."

"Well… thank you. I appreciate it." Lysander said, and the rest of the walk was silent.

A little while later, Lysander was at home with his brother, Leigh, and his girlfriend, Rosalya. Leigh and Rosalya were cuddled up together while Lysander was leaning against the opposite armrest, just looking at the TV. Leigh and Lysander's parents had insisted that their girlfriends come over for dinner so they could get to know them both better, although, they already knew Rosalya pretty well.

"Hey Lys, where's Luna?" Rosalya asked, "I thought she was coming over."

"She'll be here soon. She texted me and told me that she had to finish her homework before coming." He said, and right after saying that, the doorbell rang. "Ah, that should be her now." He got up and answered the door; sure enough, there she was. She was wearing a black Victorian style, short sleeved dress with ruffles at the bottom, complete a black ribbon tied around her neck. "Hi." He silently invited her in, which she accepted. "You look beautiful." He complimented as he closed the door after she walked in.

"Oh! Thank you!" She said with a smile, and now, clearly blushing. "You look very handsome yourself!"

He smiled back. "Thank you."

"Dinner is ready." Leigh's and Lysander's mom said as she poked her head into the room and then went back.

"Looks like I got here just in time, then." She turned to Leigh and Rosalya as they were standing up and greeted them, and they greeted her back. The four of them then walked into the kitchen and started eating, and Lysander laced his fingers through Luna's hand underneath the table and squeezed it gently, and she smiled before squeezing his back.

After dinner, Lysander and Leigh's parents decided to call it a night and went to bed, and not long after, Leigh and Rosalya retired to Leigh's room, leaving Luna and Lysander alone in the living room. "So," Lysander said, breaking the silence, "Do you want to do something similar to what we did when I slept over at your place? Like, me sleeping on the couch and you can take my bed?"

"Actually… why don't we just… share your bed?"

"Share it?"

"Yeah. I mean, all we're going to be doing is sleeping, right?"

"Yes."

"So, why not?"

"No reason." He smiled. "If you want to share my bed, then I have no objections."

"Then let's go." Luna said as she took his hand, and he nodded before leading her upstairs and into his room, which was across the hallway from his brother's. He switched the overhead light on and closed the door behind them as Luna looked around. "I like your room." She commented.

"Oh, thanks. It's simple, but I like it, too." He watched as she walked over to his bed and sunk down onto it.

"Your bed is so comfortable! I bet you sleep like a baby on this thing!"

"I don't sleep like a baby, I sleep like an almost fully grown man." He joked, and she laughed, which he smiled at. He walked over to the bed and sat down next to her, looking her over, "I think you should wear this dress more often; it suits you perfectly."

"I'd hoped you would like it… that's why I wore it." She confessed.

"I do like it. You look beautiful, but I know I've said that already."

"Oh, so I don't normally look beautiful?" She teased.

"No, you are always beautiful, no matter what you wear."

Luna's face turned a bright red, "Well, thank you. I'm… glad you think so."

He smiled, but then pointed out, "As beautiful as you look, though, I don't think the dress will be very comfortable to sleep in."

"True, but I didn't bring any pajamas with me. I mean, I know I should have since I knew I'd be staying over, but it just completely slipped my mind until I had already left."

"You can borrow some of my clothes if you want."

"I think your clothes would be too big for me; I mean, you're taller than me and more muscular."

"So?" He asked and stood up, walking over to his dresser. He pulled out a plain long grey shirt and walked back over, handing it to her, "Here."

"Just a shirt?"

"I can get you a pair of pants also if that would make you more comfortable."

Luna took the shirt and placed it against herself. "No, it's fine. The shirt is long enough. Um… where's the bathroom?"

"Down at the end of the hallway, on the right."

"Okay, thanks. I'll be back." Luna got up off the bed, left the room, and came back about a minute later to find him sitting on the bed, shirtless. The shirt she was wearing went down almost to her knees and she showed him. "What do you think?"

"You look nice." He complimented.

"Thanks." She went over to his desk and draped her dress over the chair before going back to the bed and sitting down next to him. There was a bit of an awkward silence between them, as neither of them knew what to say. "So, um…" Luna finally said, "Have you talked to Castiel since Friday?"

"Yes. In fact, we talked today, and he apologized for what happened."

"That's good to hear."

"He also told me what happened between you two earlier."

"You mean, when we made up?"

Lysander nodded, "And he admitted that he tried to kiss you, but you didn't let him because of me."

 _'I'm surprised that he actually admitted that.'_ Luna thought. "Yeah, that's true. I mean, I don't like cheaters, and I certainly don't want to become one myself."

"I'm glad." Lysander said with a soft smile before lifting her head up a bit to look her right in the eyes. "I would never cheat on you, either." He whispered before leaning in closer and kissed her gently.

Luna smiled against his lips and wrapped her arm around his neck, kissing him back. When they pulled back for air, she sighed and placed her forehead against his and ran her hands across his chest. "I really like you, Lysander." She confessed. She didn't want to say she _loved_ him for two reasons: one, it was too soon for that, and two, she wasn't even sure if what she felt towards him was love; she had never experienced it before. Her words seemed to please him, nonetheless, and he replied that he really liked her, too, and gave her another kiss. Luna then pulled away a bit and said, "We should get some sleep. Tomorrow is a school day, after all."

"Agreed." He moved further back on the bed before lying down, and she followed suit, lying next to him with her back to him. "…Luna?"

"Hm?"

He turned on his side towards her and asked, "Can I put my arm around you?"

"Yes." She replied with a smile, and he moved closer, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulled her against him. She hummed happily, "Good night, Lysander."

He kissed the top of her head. "Good night, Luna." With that, they both fell into a comfortable sleep.

––

Hey everybody! In my game, I'm always conflicted between Castiel and Lysander, because I love them both, so that's where I came up with the idea of this story! This is only the first chapter, so please stay tuned for more!

Nice reviews make me happy! :D


	2. Feelings Flying High

The next morning, Luna and Lysander got woken up when Lysander's alarm went off, and he groaned as he reached over her and shut it off. When he did that, though, he pressed himself closer to her, and her eyes widened when she felt something hard poking her lower back. "Um… Lysander?" She asked, nervously. "Are you… I mean, do you… have a hard-on right now?"

Lysander quickly moved away and blushed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you; it's just… it happens to me sometimes in the morning."

"It didn't frighten me, I was just surprised." She got off the bed and grabbed her dress. "Why don't I go change and I'll let you deal with your… condition." He simply nodded, so she left the room and ran into Rosalya in the hallway.

"Morning Luna!" She greeted. "Why are you wearing one of Lys's shirts?"

"I forgot my pajamas, so Lysander let me borrow this to sleep in last night."

"Silly, why didn't you just ask me? You know I always carry extra clothes with me! I mean, you never know when something might spill on you and you'll have to change, right?"

"Thanks, but this is fine."

"Suit yourself, but what are you going to wear to school?"

"I was just going to put my dress back on and wear it."

"Oh, nuh-uh!" Rosalya said with a shake of her head. "You need fresh clothes!"

"But my dress is clean, I only wore it for one evening." Luna insisted.

"No excuses! Come on!" Rosalya dragged Luna into Leigh's room where her stuff was and started rummaging through her bag. She pulled out a plain black t-shirt along with a black and white skirt and handed them to Luna, "There, these would look good!"

"Thanks, but really, Rosalya, my dress is fine."

"I said no excuses!" Rosalya said as she waved her hand nonchalantly. "Now, go change!"

Luna just sighed and went to the bathroom and changed into the clothes Rosalya had given her, and folded her dress neatly. She came back out, she went down the hallway and knocked on Lysander's door, and when she heard him say "come in", she opened the door and saw him standing in front of his dresser wearing his usual formal dress pants and shoes, but hadn't put his shirt on yet. She didn't say anything, and instead, just walked over to her bag and put her folded dress inside, being careful not to wrinkle it.

"I'm sorry, Luna." Lysander suddenly said out of nowhere, and Luna looked back at him with a confused expression.

"Sorry? What do you have to be sorry for?"

"When we woke up… I really didn't mean for that to happen…" He said, obviously embarrassed, and even a bit ashamed.

Luna just smiled and shook her head, "Don't even sweat it, Lysander. You're a man, so it's only natural that it would happen to you every once in a while."

"So, you're not creeped out or anything?" He asked, sounding relieved.

"Of course not."

"Oh, good. I was worried that you might start to think I was some kind of pervert."

"Why would I think that? I know it's not true."

"I don't know." He rubbed the back of his head, a bit awkwardly. "I guess I'm just overthinking this whole thing."

"Well, don't." Luna walked over, "Because there's nothing to worry about." She gave him a quick kiss and he smiled.

"So… breakfast?" He asked, and she nodded, so he threw on a shirt and went downstairs with her.

After breakfast, Lysander and Luna left with Leigh and Rosalya, and the four of them headed to school, getting there only about five minutes before school started. Since Leigh didn't go to school, he stopped at the entrance and gave Rosalya a quick kiss and told her to have a good day before leaving, waving bye to Luna and Lysander as he walked away. The first period class was chemistry, which Luna and Lysander had together, and they were starting a new project today. After the teacher read off who everyone's partners were, they all went to their assigned lab stations. Castiel had surprisingly showed up to class that day, but soon wish he hadn't, because when he pointed out that Iris, who was supposed to be his lab partner, wasn't there, the teacher looked around the room and asked, "Luna, Lysander, do you two mind if Castiel pairs up with you two today?"

"Huh? Oh, no, never mind." Castiel said as he stood up from his desk. "I'm sure I can start this lab on my own, and I'll just fill Iris in when she comes back."

"Nonsense. You're with them today."

 _'Just my luck!'_ Castiel thought, _'Now paired up with the girl I like and my best friend who's dating her!'_ "Fine!" He growled and walked over to them, grabbing and putting on a lab coat on the way. "So, what are we doing?"

"I hope this isn't awkward for you…" Luna said, starting the conversation he had been hoping to avoid.

"I'm fine. You two are together, and I'm okay with that, really. So, let's just move on."

"If you're sure…"

"Yes, I'm sure. Now, what are we doing?" He repeated, desperately trying to change the subject, so Lysander and Luna decided to just drop it and started the experiment.

During lunch that day, Luna was sitting in between Lysander and Alexy when she saw Castiel walking towards the table. "Hey Castiel, do you want to sit with us?"

"No." He simply said as he walked right by them and left the cafeteria.

"…Do you get the feeling that Castiel's trying to avoid us?"

"Yes." Lysander answered.

Luna sighed and stood up, "I'll be back in a minute." She said and left the cafeteria to follow Castiel, who was walking down one of the deserted hallways. "Castiel!" She called and ran over, grabbing his shoulder to stop him. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"If you don't know, I'm not going to tell you."

"It's about me and Lysander still, isn't it?" She sighed, "Castiel, we talked about this."

"I know!" He snapped and looked at her, "Okay, I know we did, but…" He growled, "It just really bothers me to see the two of you together!" He calmed down and sighed. "I guess this is how you felt when you saw me and Deborah together…"

"…Yeah, and I know that it hurts, but like I told you, I can't break up with Lysander just because we've made up. That would only hurt him… and me."

"How can you have feelings for both of us?"

"I could ask you how you could have had feelings for both me and Deborah."

"…Point taken." He ran his fingers through his vibrant red hair and growled as he leaned his head back against the wall behind him, "I really am trying to be happy for you two, but seeing you together is… it's too much! I just can't be around either of you right now! So, please, just… leave me alone." He walked off, and Luna watched as he did, and sighed.

 _'Why is this kind of thing always happening to me? I must have the worst karma, ever; whenever I solve one problem, another springs up to take its place!'_ She thought, and stayed in the hallway for another minute or so before heading back to the cafeteria and telling Lysander what happened.

The rest of the school day was pretty uneventful, and Luna stayed after school for a couple hours to help out with the basketball club before heading home.

Meanwhile, with Castiel, he was walking through the park with Demon, who was off his leash. Park rules said but dogs were to remain on their leashes at all times, but… come on! When has Castiel ever cared about the rules? Demon stuck pretty close to his master anyway, only ever walking about ten feet away from him before he'd stop and wait. Demon put his nose to the ground and sniffed before looking up in alarm and growled, and Castiel immediately asked, "What's wrong, boy?" Demon took off running, and Castiel called and ran after him.

Not that far away, Luna was walking through the park on her way home when she suddenly heard someone yell her name. She looked in the direction the voice came from and was shocked to see Deborah walking, well… more like "stomping", over to her. "Deborah, what are you doing here?" She asked. "I thought you would've left town by now."

"You didn't honestly think I'd just let you get away with what you did to me?!" She growled, lowly, glaring daggers at Luna.

"All I did was reveal you for the traitorous bitch that you are!" Luna growled back, showing no fear.

"Because of you, I lost _everything_ , even my band! I may never be able to show my face in the music industry again!"

"That's not my problem. Maybe if you had been a better person, this wouldn't have happened to you." Luna started walked away, but Deborah grabbed her arm roughly.

"This happened to me because you couldn't mind your own fuckin' business, and now, you will pay!" Deborah held her hand back and balled it into a fist, and Luna covered her face, but before the blow could be landed, there was suddenly a vicious barking as Demon came charging towards them and bit down on Deborah's leg, causing her to cry out in pain and release Luna. Right when Deborah released Luna, Demon got in between them and made sure Deborah couldn't get close to Luna again, barking at her angrily. "You stupid mutt!" Deborah yelled and kicked him in the leg, hard enough for him to let out a loud whine in pain.

"How dare you!" Luna growled. "You don't hurt Demon, ever!"

"The mutt started it!"

"He was protecting me!"

"Demon!" Castiel called as he finally caught up, and saw the scene. "Deborah?! What are _you_ doing here?!" He growled.

"She was about to punch me, but Demon came and stopped her, but then, she kicked him!" Luna explained.

"Your mongrel bit me!" Deborah yelled, and Demon growled at her again.

"If he bit you because you were trying to hurt Luna, then I'm glad he did!" Castiel said. "I thought I made it clear that I never wanted to see your face around here again!"

"Oh, I'll leave, _Kitten_ ," She said, practically snarling the nickname. "Just as soon as this bitch gets what's coming to her!"

Castiel quickly put one arm in front of Luna to stop Deborah from getting to her. "If you lay one finger on Luna, I _will_ hurt you; I don't care if you're a girl! Now, _**go away**_!"

Even Deborah wasn't dumb enough to ignore that command, but she did turn to Luna and say, "Castiel and his mutt won't be around to protect you forever! So, you better start sleeping with one eye open!" She then turned on her heel and stomped off in the direction she came.

Once Deborah was out of sight, Castiel turned to look at Luna, but she wasn't behind him anymore; he looked around and saw her kneeling in front of Demon and checking his leg. Demon was sitting down and had given his injured leg to her as she gently rubbed her hand up and down it to check for any damage; he whined quietly when she rubbed the spot where Deborah had kicked him, but other than that, he appeared to be fine. "I think everything's okay." Luna said to Demon as she gently put his leg down. "It might be sore for a while, and you may even get a bruise there, but it certainly doesn't feel like it's sprained or broken." She pet his head softly and smiled, "You're strong, and you'll pull through!"

Demon barked happily and licked Luna's face, and when she hugged him, his tail wagged happily. Yeah, Demon loved Luna and was such a pushover for her! If he saw Castiel as his master, then Luna was definitely his mistress.

Castiel smiled and said, "That's amazing. Have you ever thought of going into veterinary medicine?"

"I have, actually," Luna replied as she stood up. "But being a vet also has its downside; you sometimes have to put animals down, and I don't ever want to do that."

"Yeah, that is the bad side to it, but if the animal is suffering and you know it's going to die anyway, wouldn't it be better to just end its misery?"

"That's true." Luna then remembered something and suddenly turned around, and started walking away.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

She looked back at him and answered, "I recall you telling me earlier that you can't be around me or Lysander right now, so I'm going to respect your wish and leave you alone."

He walked over and grabbed her hand. "No, please stay…" He pleaded, and then cleared his throat and clarified, "I don't want you going off on your own after what just happened. Let me walk you back to your place."

"Oh, okay." She agreed and let him led her the rest of the way to her apartment building. "Thanks for walking me home."

"No problem." It was silent between them for a moment before he spoke up again, saying, "Y'know, you should probably have someone walk you to school tomorrow, too."

"Are you offering?" She teased.

"I just don't want you to be walking around on your own after hearing that threat that Deborah made to you…"

"You're concerned about my safety?"

"Well… yeah." Luna's mouth fell open in shock at his response, and he smirked, "Close your mouth, it's not polite." He teased and tilted her chin up so her mouth would close.

Luna snapped out of her shock and smiled, "Thanks, but I can handle Deborah, and whatever she throws at me."

He shook his head, "I'm not convinced. I'll be here at 7:00 to walk you to school." He started walking away when he heard her insist that it wasn't necessary. "No excuses. I'll be here." He then walked off with Demon without another word, so Luna just sighed and walked inside. When she got up to her apartment, she called Lysander and he answered, sounding worried. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"I was starting to worry that something happened to you; you usually call me sooner than this."

"Oh, yeah, sorry. I would have been home sooner, but I ran into Deborah in the park."

"Deborah? She's still in town?" He asked, angrily, and in the background, Luna could hear Rosalya yell, "If that bitch shows up here, I'm gonna kick her ass".

"Was that Rosalya?" She asked to clarify.

"Yeah. I'm at the clothes store right now with her and Leigh."

"Oh."

"So, what did Deborah say to you? She didn't hurt you, did she?"

"She was going to, but Demon saved me by biting her in the leg."

"If Demon was there, I'm guessing Castiel was, too?"

"Yeah. He told her off again and walked me the rest of the way home." She held the phone up with her shoulder as she leaned back against the couch and took her boots off. "He also insisted on walking me to school tomorrow, because Deborah threatened me before she left."

"What did she say?"

"In her exact words, "Castiel and his mutt won't be around to protect you forever! So, you better start sleeping with one eye open!"." She said, even sounding like her.

"That bitch!" Lysander growled, and Luna was sure he was scowling. "If she touches you…"

"Don't worry, Lysander, I'll be fine. Like I told Castiel, I can handle Deborah, and whatever she throws at me."

"Luna, you are at home now, right?"

"Yes, why?"

"Stay there, I'm coming over."

"What? Lysander, you don't have to-" She tried to insist, but then heard the dial tone and sighed. Roughly 15 minutes later, the buzzer went off on the intercom, signaling that someone was downstairs, and Luna pressed the button for the microphone. "Hello?"

"Luna, it's me. Can I come up?" Lysander asked.

"Yeah." She said and pressed the other button, opening the door downstairs, and after a minute or so, there was a knock on the door, and she opened it. "Hi."

"Hi." Lysander said and walked in. "After you told me that Deborah was still in town and had threatened you, I went nuts. I had to come and make sure you stay safe."

Luna smiled and gave him a quick kiss. "Well, thank you. I appreciate your concern for me." Suddenly, the buzzer went off again, and Luna answered it. "Who is it?"

"It's me, Luna," Castiel's voice said threw the intercom. "Can I come up?"

Luna looked back at Lysander who nodded, and said, "Yeah, come up." She pressed the other button, opening the front door again, and soon there was another knock on the door. "Hi Castiel."

"Hi. I was still concerned after leaving, so after I dropped Demon off at home, I came right back here." He entered the apartment. "Oh, hi Lysander. What are you doing here?"

"Luna called me and told me what happened with Deborah, and I got concerned, so I came to make sure nothing happened."

"Look, guys," Luna said. "I appreciate that you two came here to check on me, but seriously, I'm fine. Besides, if my parents come home and find you two here, they're not going to be happy."

"Once we explain why we're here, though, I'm sure they'll understand."

Luna sighed and thought for a moment before adding, "Fine. You two can stay if you want, but I'm telling you, there's really no need; I am fine. Deborah doesn't scare me, no matter what she threatens to do."

That night, Castiel was lying on the couch out in Luna's living room after her parents had said he and Lysander could stay over, as long as they didn't try anything. Lysander was in Luna's room with her, but as Castiel lay on the couch, he just couldn't fall asleep; he was just lying there and looking up at the ceiling. _'I feel awful… if I had never fallen for Deborah's lies, then I could be the one with Luna right now, instead of Lysander… I'm such an idiot for letting this happen!'_

––

Hey! I didn't really like how the last draft of this chapter turned out, so I deleted most of it and rewrote it, and really, I like this idea better! Castiel's feelings are getting more intense, and Deborah is back, and out to get Luna! What will happen next? Stay tuned and find out! Also, I have to apologize for adding that bit about Deborah hurting Demon; I hate animal abuse, but I thought it would be more dramatic and give her even more of an evil personality. I did like the part where he bit her, though! Lol! I'm sorry, I'll shut up now!

Nice reviews make me happy! :D


	3. Getting Serious

The next morning, Luna woke up about fifteen minutes before her alarm went off, and looked behind her to see Lysander sleeping peacefully with a small smile on his face. Luna smiled and slowly got off the bed, as not to wake Lysander up, and walked out into the living room, where she saw Castiel sleeping on the couch, with one arm over his eyes, and the other draped across his stomach. She froze and stared when she saw him, because the way the light was just peaking in through the windows hit him just right and practically gave him a glow. She slowly walked over and kneeled down next to him, brushing a stray strand of hair from his forehead. She watched as his chest rose and fell in time with his steady breathing and smiled. _'He really is beautiful…'_ She thought, but then realized _what_ she'd just thought. _'What the hell am I thinking?! God, I can't be fawning over Castiel! I'm with Lysander!'_ She was then snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Castiel groan and move a bit, and she knew he was waking up, so she quickly got up and went into the kitchen.

Castiel took his arm off from over his eyes and blinked them open, and then sat up as he yawned and stretched. He looked around the room, hazily, for a moment, not knowing where he was until he heard the refrigerator door open, and he looked to see Luna pulling out some eggs and milk; that's when he remembered. He got off the couch and walked into the adjoined kitchen, "Morning, Luna."

"Good morning." She said, sounding surprised to see him awake. "I'm sorry if I woke you."

"No, it's okay." He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "What are you doing up so early?"

"I always get up at this time to make breakfast. Did you sleep well?"

Castiel shrugged and grunted, "Eh…" He definitely didn't want to tell her how he'd hardly gotten any sleep because he'd been thinking about her all night.

"I'm sorry. I know that couch isn't exactly the most comfortable thing in the house."

"It's fine." He walked up next to her as she stirred up some eggs with a bit of milk in a bowl.

"What about you?"

"I slept well."

"What about Lysander? I'm guessing he's still asleep?" He asked, and she nodded with a hum. Castiel was quiet for a minute before he said, "Listen, can we talk?"

"Of course."

"I know you still have feelings for me."

"…Yeah, I do." She admitted. "I mean, part of me wishes I didn't, because I want to be able to commit myself completely to my relationship with Lysander, but… at the same time, another part of me doesn't want these feelings to go away…" She sighed. "I just don't know what to do. I really do like you, Castiel, but I really like Lysander, too, but… I've already told you that."

"Well, you have to like one of us better than the other."

"But I don't, I like you both equally; that's why this is so hard. …I really am sorry, I never wanted to be in this situation."

Castiel turned around so he was leaning back against the sink and placed his hand against her cheek, "Maybe this will help you decide…" He started leaning closer and was about to kiss her.

"No, Castiel, I know you're a good man, and you would never put me in a position that would compromise my loyalty to Lysander…" She whispered, and that made him stop, when their lips were only about an inch apart. When she realized he had stopped, she smiled and said, "Good. I knew you wouldn't." She pulled away and continued making breakfast.

A few minutes later, Lysander came walking into the kitchen and saw Luna still at the stove and Castiel sitting at the table with a plate of eggs and a side of toast. He walked up behind Luna and wrapped his arms around her waist, and kissed her neck. "Good morning."

"Good morning, Lysander!" Luna said happily. "Sleep well?"

"Like a baby." He joked, and Luna laughed. When he saw Castiel looking at them with a confused look, he clarified, "Inside joke."

"Do you want some breakfast?" Luna asked.

"Yes, please. I'm famished." He replied, and Luna fixed him up a plate of eggs and toast, too, and set it in front of him after he sat down across from Castiel. "Thank you." He took a bite from the eggs and hummed. "This is delicious. What did you put in it?"

"Just some milk and a little bit of cheese and tomatoes. I don't really make this recipe often, but I figured I would this morning because you two are here."

"Well, it's really good. Where did you learn to cook?"

"My grandmother taught me before she passed away."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that…"

"It's alright. It was a few years ago, but yes, she taught me everything she knew."

"I can tell. This really is delicious."

"Thank you." Luna said with a smile and slight blush.

After breakfast, the three of them got ready for school and headed there together.

The rest of the school week went by without incident, but on Friday, after classes were over, Castiel was walking down the hallway when he heard Lysander talking to someone. He put his back against the wall and looked around the corner to see him and Rosalya, and he listened in on what they were saying.

"So, is tonight going to be the night?" Rosalya asked.

"I don't know…" Lysander replied, nervousness apparent in his tone. "I mean, I want to, but I don't know how Luna will react." At those words, Castiel's eyes widened when he thought of possibilities to what they were talking about.

"Oh, come on, Lys," Rosalya said and placed her hand on Lysander's shoulder, comfortingly.

"You and Luna are great together! I'm sure she'll accept it with no objections!"

"You really think so?"

"I do. You should definitely go for it!"

"Alright. I'll do it." He said with a smile and a nod before leaving, walking down the hallway in a very good mood.

Castiel zipped his head back around the corner and leaned against the wall. _'What…?'_ He thought, not believing what he'd just heard. _'Is Lysander really going to…? No, he wouldn't! Not now! …Would he?'_

That evening, Lysander was over Luna's house while her parents were gone for the weekend, so it was just the two of them. After eating dinner (which Luna had cooked), the two of them were sitting on the couch, and Luna was cuddled up to him while he had his arm around her shoulders. As they sat there and watched _Sleepy Hollow_ , Lysander looked at her and chuckled, "You don't look scared at all."

"Why should I be? I've seen this movie before, and it's never as scary as it is the first time."

"True." Lysander suddenly frowned and moved away, pausing the movie. "Luna, there's… something I need to tell you."

She looked worried and sat up straight. "Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong. It's just…" He sighed, and looked back at her. "I haven't told you this before because I know that Castiel has also been on your mind, and this whole situation is troubling for you, but now… well, I need to tell you."

"Then tell me." She encouraged, and he took her hands into his.

"I'm not very good with these kinds of things, but… well, one thing I'm sure of is that…" He looked into her silver eyes as they blinked curiously. "…I love you." He blurted out, and her eyes widened in shock, so he immediately started apologizing, "I'm sorry, was that too soon? I told Rosa how I feel, and she said to go for it, but maybe I shouldn't have listened to her. I-" He was suddenly cut off when Luna placed a finger to his lips, and he saw her smiling at him.

"Lysander…" She whispered as she put her hand down and gently kissed him, and he sighed and responded, running his fingers through her curly brown hair. When she pulled away a bit, she placed her hands over her heart. "I'm touched that you feel so strongly about me, and I really want to say that I love you, too, but…" She sighed, "I'm not sure if I do. I mean, I really, really like you, a lot, but… I'm not sure if this feeling is "love"."

"That's okay. I know this past week or so has been really hard on you, and I can understand if you're unsure of how you feel."

She smiled and cuddled into him again, and he chuckled, wrapping both his arms around her. "…Lysander?" She then asked out of nowhere.

"Hm?"

"Do you remember when Leigh and Rosalya broke up and I helped them get back together?"

"Yes?"

"Well, I was just thinking about that poem you wrote and gave to me to give to Rosalya."

"What about it?"

"It was beautiful. You really have a way with words. I mean, I've tried to write poems before, but it's hard for me to think up the right words, but you… you wrote that beautiful poem in less than five minutes; you write lovely lyrics, too." She placed her head against his chest and listened to his heart beating. "I wish I was as skilled with words as you are."

"Okay, now I think you're just trying to flatter me." He joked, and she laughed.

"Maybe, but it's true." She leaned up, giving him a quick kiss, and looked into his eyes while their faces were still only an inch apart. "You have beautiful eyes."

"Really? Most people think I just look strange because I have two different eye colors."

"I think they make you look mysterious… I like it!"

Lysander chuckled and gave Luna another kiss; it started out slow and gentle, but became more heated and passionate. Lysander slipped his tongue into her mouth when she opened it for him, and she moaned in response, rubbing her tongue against his. When he felt Luna's hands leave his chest and make their way down towards the hem of his pants, he pulled away. "Luna…" He sighed, placing his hand against her cheek. "Maybe we shouldn't do this."

"Why not?"

"Because I want you to be sure of your decision before we do anything… physical."

Luna just smiled and shook her head, "If I wasn't sure, I would've stopped myself." She kissed his neck and whispered, "I do want this… I want _you_." Lysander let out a quiet groan, because the way she said that caused his rod to immediately start to harden, and she looked at him. "Don't you want me?"

"Of course I do. I want you like crazy…"

"Then don't fight it." She whispered and kissed him again, placing one of her hands over his growing erection, and he moaned. "Let's go to the bedroom." She said, and he simply nodded, and let her lead him back to her room.

Lysander walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Luna…" Lysander sighed and kissed her neck. "This is your last chance to back out."

"I don't want to back out." She got out of his grip and laid down on the bed, looking back at him with lust filled eyes. "I want you."

That was all the encouragement Lysander needed, and he got onto the bed with her and kissed her passionately once again as his hands trailed down her body, and she moaned at his touch. He pulled away from the kiss and trailed his lips down her neck as his hands found their way under her shirt and slowly started lifting it up, giving her time to stop him if she wanted to. When she didn't object, he lifted her shirt over her head and tossed it onto the floor, and then, did the same to his shirt. He gasped softly when he noticed that the moonlight peering in through her window seemed to illuminate her soft, pale skin and made her look like she was glowing.

"What?" She asked curiously, wondering why he was looking at her like that.

"Nothing. It's just… you're so beautiful!" He smiled. "I am a lucky man, indeed!"

Luna blushed, "Thank you, but I'm the lucky one, to have an amazing man like you!"

"I love you, Luna." Lysander said with a warm smile. "Now that I've finally said it, I don't ever want to stop saying it." He kissed her again, and then her neck, her shoulder and down to her chest. He reached behind and unclasped her bra, slowly taking it off her, and tossing it to the floor where their shirts were. Lysander then moved down lower and encircled her nipple with his tongue, and took it into his mouth; when Luna moaned his name, he smiled, glad to know that he was the one bringing her pleasure. He kissed her breast and continued kissing a path to her other breast, and gave that nipple the same treatment.

"Lysander…" Luna moaned his name again and arched her back into him, begging for more.

"You've never had anyone do this to you before, have you?"

She shook her head. "No… I…I'm a virgin…"

"That's okay." He kissed her on the lips and smirked, "So am I."

"So, we're taking away each other's virginities, huh?"

"It appears so." He gave her another kiss. "Now, shh, no more talking." He sat up and undid the button and zipper on her jean shorts and slowly slid them down her legs, leaving her in only her black laced panties. Lysander slowly positioned himself between her legs and kissed her inner thigh; he could smell her arousal, and it only turned him on even more. He moved his hand up and touched her through her panties and could feel how wet she was for him, and he whispered, "Do you want me to take these off of you?"

"Yes," She pleaded. "Please!"

"Tell me. Say _exactly_ what you want me to do to you." He said, his tone heavy with desire, and his golden and blue eyes staring up at her with passion and hunger.

"I want you to take my panties off and put your fingers inside me, and I want to feel your tongue on me." She said, blushing furiously.

"Naughty girl." Lysander said with a smirk, slid her panties down her legs, and leaned back down, sliding his fingers against her entrance before slipping them in and flicked his tongue across her clit.

Luna let out a loud moan and started thrusting herself against his finger. "Oh, Lysander!"

Lysander moaned at the way she said his name, taking his fingers out and replacing them with his tongue. She moaned his name again, and again, as if it were now the only word she knew, and he couldn't take it anymore; he reached down and unzipped his pants, freeing his erection, and started stroking himself as he continued pleasuring her.

The longer he continued his ministrations, the closer Luna could feel herself getting to orgasm. She reached down and gripped his hair in her hands, "Oh my God, Lysander! You're going to make me cum!" That did nothing to stop him, though, in fact, he only seemed to work harder and took her clit into his mouth and sucked on it. "Lysander! Yes, yes, _yes_!" She cried out as she came, and she fell back on the bed afterwards, panting heavily and basking in the afterglow.

Lysander moved up and kissed her on the lips, slipping his tongue into her mouth, to let her taste the result of the heights he'd pushed her to. When he pulled away from the kiss, he pressed his erection against her entrance and heard her gasp. "Shh, it's okay." He whispered comfortingly. "I promise, I'll be gentle." She nodded, so he reached down and gripped the base of his length and slowly slid it inside of her. He kept going until he heard her let out a whimper, and he immediately stopped. "Sorry."

"No, don't be sorry. I heard that the first time always hurts, but I'll be okay." Luna said and took a couple deep breaths to try and relax.

When Lysander felt Luna's walls loosen around him, he slowly slid himself in the rest of the way and moaned out in pleasure when he was fully sheathed. "Fuck, this feels amazing!" He growled, but continued to stay put and let Luna get used to this new feeling. When she was ready, she gave him a nod, and he pulled himself out, and then thrusted back in, groaning as he did so, and heard her cry out his name; that only drove him to do it again. "Luna!" He moaned and kissed her. Lysander suddenly stopped and pulled out completely before flipping them over so Luna was on top. "If you want this, you're going to have to do some of the work."

Luna nodded and sunk back onto him, rocking her hips and moaned his name, "Lysander! Oh my God, you feel _so_ good!"

Lysander ran his hands up her sides and cupped her breasts as she started riding him with more intensity. "Luna!" He lifted his hips up to bury himself even deeper and groaned at the tightness and heat surrounding his cock. "Fuck! I'm gonna cum!" He growled, and after another minute or so, he suddenly felt Luna's walls tighten around him as she cried out and came, and that pushed him over the edge, "Luna!"

After the last waves of pleasure washed over them, Luna sighed as she collapsed on top of Lysander, and he chuckled, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Luna, I love you."

"I know." Luna whispered back and kissed him gently. "I really care about you, too."

 _'I guess that's as much as I'm going to get for now.'_ Lysander thought, but smiled and kissed her again. "I know." He sighed and placed his head back against the pillow. "Good night, Luna."

"Good night." Luna kissed his neck softly, and they both fell asleep comfortably.

The next morning, Luna woke up to the feeling of someone rubbing her back, and she slowly opened her eyes to see Lysander looking at her with a smile. He propped himself up on his arm and placed his head against his hand. "Good morning."

Luna let out a little laugh. "Good morning."

Lysander ran his fingers up her arm gently. "Happy?"

"Yeah!" She said and wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him.

"Me too!" He kissed the top of her head and sighed contently. "I've never felt so complete, like what I always felt was missing in my life was you all along."

"Oh, Lysander!" Luna said with a laugh. "You're such a romantic," She kissed him. "And that's one of the reasons I like you so much."

Lysander smiled and kissed Luna, for longer, and placed his forehead against hers afterwards. "I have never felt anything like this before."

Things were silent between them for a moment before Luna asked, "So… Lysander?" He hummed so she continued. "Last night, you told me that you love me."

"Yes, and?"

"What exactly do you feel when you're around me? I mean, do you feel different?"

"I definitely feel different around you, but in a good way. When I'm with you, I just… feel like I have a reason to live, someone to live for. When you hold my hand, or wrap your arms around me for a hug, my heart starts beating at a mile a minute, and when we kiss, I just get swept away in the euphoria, and I can't breathe, but I don't care. When we're apart, I get depressed and all I can think about is when I will see you again; you truly make me feel complete."

"…And you think that's what "love" is?" She asked, meaning it as just a simple question, but to him, it sounded like she was doubting him.

"It has to be." He insisted. "I've had crushes on girls before, but this is nothing like that. I've never felt so sure about anything in my life."

"I wasn't doubting you. I was just surprised by your answer."

"Why?"

Luna smiled at him and replied, "Because I feel the same way about you."

"You mean…?"

She nodded. "I love you, too, Lysander."

Lysander looked shocked before he gave her a smile in return and kissed her again.

––

Hey everyone, I decided to join chapter 3 and the lemon in it together, because now that I think about it, putting them up as two separate chapters was stupid! Enjoy!


	4. What Love Does

The rest of the morning, Luna and Lysander spent in bed, just enjoying the closeness the two of them felt, not only physically, but emotionally, as well. When noon came around, however, Lysander said he had to go, because he had band practice, so Luna let him get up and leave, albeit reluctantly. "I promise, I will see you again soon." Lysander said and kissed her before leaving.

Luna continued lying there in bed for a few more minutes, but then got up, grabbed some clothes out of her dresser and hopped in the shower. After her refreshing shower, she decided to wash her blankets and sheets, so she tossed them in the washer, and while they were in there, she thought it would be a good idea to go down to the drug store and get some birth control pills, just in case; she grabbed her jacket, put her boots on, and left.

Meanwhile, with Lysander, he finally made it to Castiel's house where he, Nathaniel, and Iris were waiting for him.

"What took you so long?" Castiel asked, obviously aggravated.

"Sorry, I was with Luna, and I guess I just lost track of the time."

"You and Luna were together?" Iris asked.

"Yes. She is my girlfriend."

"You two are dating?" Nathaniel asked, surprised, and looked at Castiel. "I thought you liked her."

"It doesn't matter now, does it?" Castiel growled. "Let's just get to practicing, okay?"

Back with Luna, she just left the drug store with a package of birth control pills and a bottle of water, and she opened both of them as soon as she walked out and took one of the pills. She then put both the things into the bag and walked down the sidewalk, heading for the clothes shop down the street; halfway there, she got the feeling that someone was following her, but when she looked around, there was no one there. She couldn't help but get the feeling that Deborah was nearby and had seen her walking alone, so decided to finish what she'd tried to start in the park, but then thought she was just being paranoid and continued her walk. Luna finally got to the clothes store about five minutes later, and, not surprisingly, saw Rosalya there, behind the counter, but didn't see Leigh. Luna walked over and greeted her, "Hey, Rosa, what's up?"

"Huh?" Rosalya lifted her head up and smiled when she saw who it was. "Hey Luna! Not much is up here, but what's up with you? Leigh told me that Lys spent the night at your house?"

"Yeah, he did. Where is Leigh, anyway?"

"He's in the back, doing some stock work, so he asked me to man the register."

"Ah."

"So…?" Rosalya asked expectantly, leaning forward and putting her chin on her hands, smiling.

"So, what?"

"What happened last night?"

Luna blushed and shook her head, "I don't think I should talk about it…"

"Oh, come on! You know, it was my idea for him to tell you how he feels, so I think the least you could do is tell me whether or not he did tell you."

"Oh, that!" Luna said, and laughed nervously. "Yeah, he told me he loved me!"

Rosalya tilted her head to the side a bit in curiosity. "What did you think I was asking about?"

"Nothing." Luna said, a bit too quickly, which only made Rosalya's curiosity peak even more.

"Uh-huh… and is that why you're acting so nervous?" She asked, in a tone that clearly said she didn't believe her.

"I'm not nervous. I'm just sweating because of the… heat!" She said and forced a smile, but Rosalya just looked at her with a raised eyebrow, still not buying it. "I'm going to look around." Luna quickly zipped away to get out of the conversation.

Rosalya stood there for a moment, thinking the whole thing over, and then followed Luna and watched her for a moment before suddenly jumping out and grabbing her bag. "What's in here?"

"Just some water, now give it back to me!" Luna cried and tried to reach for it, but Rosalya kept it far enough away. "Seriously, Rosalya, this isn't funny!"

"If it's just water, then you won't mind me taking a peak?"

"No, you can't! Now, really, give it back to me!" She pleaded, but Rosalya just reached in, and when she felt a small box, she pulled it out and read the label, and Luna covered her face with her hands, mortified.

"Yasmin?" Rosalya said aloud. "Why are you taking birth control? I mean-" She suddenly stopped and her eyes widened in realization. "Oh my God! You and Lysander had sex last night!"

Luna growled and grabbed her things back from Rosalya roughly, "Why don't you yell that a little louder?! I don't think the entire neighborhood heard you!"

"Sorry, I'm just surprised, Lys never struck me as the type."

"Look, just don't tell anyone, okay? _You_ weren't even supposed to know!"

"Alright." Rosalya said, and suddenly, they heard the front door to the shop open, so she went back to see who it was, and immediately got defensive. "You!" She yelled when she saw Deborah, and Luna hid behind one of the racks, while Rosalya grabbed a hanger from the counter and chucked it at Deborah. "Get out!"

"No! I know Luna is in here, now where is she?!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Don't try to bullshit me! I _saw_ her come in here!"

"So what?! You think I'm just going to hand my best friend over to you?! Now, get _**out**_!" Rosalya yelled, this time, rolling a movable clothing rack towards her, which hit dead on and made her fall over.

Luna smacked her hand over her mouth and snickered quietly.

Deborah growled and stood up. "Fine! I'll leave, but you can't protect Luna forever either!" With that, she left the store, but stopped right outside the exit, just standing there.

"Wow! Rosa, I gotta say, that was pretty cool!" Luna said as she walked out from behind the rack.

"Thanks! I made sure that bitch don't come back!" Rosalya said, feeling very proud of herself, and Luna laughed before looking towards the door.

"She's still out there, though, and she's probably not going to leave until she sees me come out."

"True, but, maybe she doesn't have to see you go out."

"Huh?"

"I'm saying there's an exit in the back through the stock room that leads to the back alley. You could get out that way and she'll never know you left." Rosalya explained, and Luna agreed, so the two of them made sure Deborah wasn't looking in through the window before rushing to the back room where Leigh was, sorting some clothes.

"What's going on?" Leigh asked.

"Deborah is at the entrance waiting for Luna to come out, so I told her she could use the back exit instead."

"Ah."

"It's right over there." Rosalya said to Luna as she pointed to it.

"You mean the big door with the exit sign hanging over it?" Luna teased.

"Yeah, that one! Good luck!"

"Won't need it!" Luna said as she walked over to the door and left. She looked around the corner when she got to the end of the alleyway, and when she saw that Deborah wasn't looking, she ran back to her apartment.

A few hours later, with Lysander, Nathaniel and Iris had already left, but he was still there with Castiel. The two of them were talking when Castiel suddenly asked him what happened between him and Luna the night before. "Huh? What do you mean?"

"I heard you and Rosalya talking in the hall yesterday when she asked you if last night was going to be the night."

"Oh. Well, you see, I had told her that I love Luna, but I wasn't sure how Luna would react, so I-"

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait… wait…" Castiel said quickly. "Did you just say you love Luna?"

"Yes, I did, and I told her that last night."

"What did she say?"

"At first, she merely told me that she really liked me, but wasn't sure if the feeling was love."

"…At first?"

"Well, this morning, after I told her how I feel when she's around, she told me that she felt the same way. So, yes, in case you're wondering, our relationship just got _very_ serious."

"I see…" Castiel said, trying his best to not explode and attack Lysander right there and then. "When I heard you and Rosalya talking, I thought that you two were talking about you and Luna sleeping together."

"No, but, um… it's actually interesting that you would bring that up…"

"…Why is that interesting?" Castiel growled out.

"Because Luna and I actually _did_ end up sleeping together last night. I wasn't planning to, but it just happened."

Castiel's eye twitched in anger. "What?! You mean to tell me that you had sex with Luna?! You are sick, man!"

Lysander looked back at him, calmly, yet confused. "How is that sick? If I'm sick because I made love to the woman I love, then every loving couple on this earth is guilty of being "sick"."

"That's not what I meant!"

"Then what did you mean?"

"I just…" He growled, "I can't believe you'd do this! You're supposed to be my friend, but you went off and not only started dating the girl I love, but sleeping with her, too! I really thought better of you than this, Lysander!"

"…Did you just say that _you_ love her?"

"Yes, I did, but I guess there's no hope in me getting her anymore if she's in love with _you_!" Castiel gripped his hair in frustration and turned his back to Lysander, "You know what? Just… go! Get out of my house!"

"Castiel, I really am sorry about all this, but-"

"But I don't care! Now, get out!"

Lysander put his hands up in front of him defensively and started backing towards the door. "Alright, alright. I'm leaving, but just know that I was hoping my relationship with Luna wouldn't affect our friendship, but, I guess there's no hope in that, either." He walked out and carefully closed the door behind him.

Castiel growled and took a vase from the top of the bookshelf next to him and chucked it at the door, and it shattered when it hit. He then leaned back against the bookshelf and slumped to the floor just as Demon came into the room, probably hearing the commotion. When Demon walked over and nudged his arm with his nose, Castiel just looked at him and said, "This is all my fault… I should've told Luna how I feel while I had the chance, because now it's too late." Demon just whined in response and placed his head on Castiel's knee, and Castiel pet his head.

The next day (Sunday, in case any of you don't follow), Luna was walking through the park with Kentin. The two of them talked and laughed about random things as they walked, and as Luna laughed at one of Kentin's jokes, she didn't even notice that Castiel was nearby with Demon. This time, Demon was on his leash, so he couldn't run over to Luna like he wanted to, and Castiel wouldn't let him. Castiel took a sharp turn and started going down another path so that they wouldn't see him, and he looked up to see a familiar car in the distance; it was Deborah's! He slowly walked closer without being spotted to see if he could see her in the car, and sure enough, she was sitting in the driver's seat, and it looked like she was staring at Luna. _'What the hell is she doing?'_ He thought, and looked back at Luna to see her saying goodbye to Kentin before they went their separate ways, and she started heading for the crosswalk. Castiel then heard the sound of a car engine turning on, and he looked to see that it was Deborah who had turned her car on, and she quickly peeled out of the parking space and started driving straight for the crosswalk Luna was heading for. _That's_ when he realized what Deborah was going to do!

Castiel quickly dropped Demon's leash and ran as fast as his legs could possibly carry him to Luna, and he called out her name, but she didn't seem to hear him, as she didn't even pause or look around. "Luna, stop!" He cried, but once again, she didn't seem to hear him, so he pushed himself to run even faster, causing the muscles in his legs to feel like they were burning, but he didn't care. He got to the edge of the crosswalk as she was in the middle of it, and Deborah's car was fast coming up on her. "Luna!"

Luna went to turn her head around, but as she did, she noticed Deborah's car only a few feet away and didn't even have time to react before she felt herself being pushed, and she fell onto the hard concrete. From behind her, she heard a loud thump and tires screeching as the car sped off. She didn't feel any pain, so she knew the car hadn't even touched her, but she spun around and saw Castiel lying face down on road, and Demon standing over him; if dogs look worried at times, this was one of them. "Castiel!" She cried and rushed over to him, carefully turning him over. He had a nasty gash on his head, and his shin bone was sticking out of his leg, and she knew he must have more injuries that she couldn't see. "Help!" She cried to anyone. "Somebody! Anybody! Please!"

At hearing her cries for help, Kentin had immediately turned around and ran over to where she was. "Luna, what's wrong?! What happ-" He stopped when he saw for himself what happened. "Try to resuscitate him, I'm calling 911 right now!" He said as he took out his cell phone and immediately dialed as Luna went to work trying to revive Castiel as Kentin had told her to.

The ambulance and police showed up within five minutes, and the paramedics immediately got Castiel onto a stretcher and into the back of the truck, and immediately drove him off to the hospital. Meanwhile, Luna stayed there to answer the police's questions about what happened and who'd done it. "I know exactly who did it!" Luna cried to the officers. "Her name is Deborah, she's Castiel's ex-girlfriend!"

"And Castiel was the young man who just got taken to the emergency room, correct?" One of the officers, the female one, asked.

"Yes, that was him, but Deborah wasn't trying to hit him, she was trying to hit _me_!"

"Why?"

"Because she blames me for ruining her life, so I guess she thought she'd just finish me off by running me over, but Castiel pushed me out of the way, and…and…" She paused when she fully realized what had happened. "He saved my life…" She buried her face into her hands and started crying, "God, if anything happens to him…"

"Hey, hey, hey…" Kentin said comfortingly and pulled her into a hug. "It's okay. Everything is going to be fine. If anyone can survive something like this, it's Castiel."

"Are you her boyfriend?" The other officer, the male one, asked.

"No, but I'm one of her best friends; her boyfriend isn't here right now." Kentin answered and let her cry as she clung to him. "If you're done answering your questions, can we go to the hospital and see what happens?"

"Yes, of course." The female officer said and gently placed her hand on Luna's shoulder, "I promise, we will try our best to track down Deborah and bring her to justice." To which, Luna just nodded.

"Come on, I'll drive you." Kentin said and led her back to his car, and Demon followed them, so he let Demon in the backseat and Luna into the passenger seat before getting in himself and driving off to the hospital.

––

Hey everybody! I really wanted to end this chapter on an intense note, and… I think I pulled it off! Please tell me what you all think and what you think should happen next; I am always open to suggestions! So… I think that's it for now, please continue staying tuned for more and thank you so much for reading this story so far! I appreciate the support!

Nice reviews make me happy! :D


	5. Ending?

After Kentin and Luna dropped off Demon back at Castiel's house, because they didn't want him sitting in the car while they were at the hospital, they drove to the hospital and met up with Lysander, and a few of their other classmates in the waiting room. "Have you heard anything yet?" Luna asked, worriedly.

Lysander shook his head and replied, "No, he's still in surgery, and we won't know anything until he's out." Luna cuddled into him for comfort, and he responded by wrapping his arms around her.

"Why is he in surgery?" Kentin asked.

"Because he has four broken ribs and he was bleeding internally." Iris replied, obviously upset about all this, just like everyone else.

"God… this is all my fault." Luna said, "If I had just been paying more attention to what was going on around me, Castiel wouldn't have had to save me, and he wouldn't have been hurt."

"What do you mean? He got hurt because he saved you? From what?"

"Deborah tried to run me over, and Castiel pushed me out of the way just in time, but got hit himself."

"My God… I knew Deborah was insane, but I didn't think she'd ever try something like this." Rosalya said, shaking her head unbelievably.

"Me neither…" Luna admitted. "I mean, she hurled threats at me, but I didn't take them seriously… and now, Castiel has paid the price for my stupidity."

"Don't say that." Lysander said, "This is not your fault, and Castiel is going to be fine."

"Do you really think so?"

"Well… I really, really hope so, and sometimes, that just has to be enough."

"You're right."

Roughly an hour or so later, they were all still sitting in the waiting room when a doctor walked in and asked for Luna, and she quickly stood up, "Yes?"

"I came to let you know that Castiel is out of surgery and his condition is stable."

"Oh, thank God!"

"Yes, but I'm afraid there's also bad news…"

"What?"

"He's slipped into a coma and is unresponsive, but as I said, his vital signs are all normal."

"When will he wake up?" Lysander asked.

"I don't know; these things are never certain, and… well… there's always the chance that… he may not wake at all."

Luna put one hand over her mouth in shock, while her other hand went to her stomach, as she suddenly felt sick. She must've looked like she was ready to vomit, because the doctor quickly told her that there was a bathroom around the corner. "No, thanks, I'm fine. I just…" She sighed, "Can we go see him?"

"Not right now. He's still in the recovery room and can't have guests; we'll let you know when you can head in."

"Thank you, Doctor." She said.

"You're welcome."

Not long after the doctor left, the police showed up and informed all of them that they had gotten ahold of Castiel's parents and informed them of what happened, but it would take about a day for them to get there because they were currently across the country. They also let her know that they had patrols searching for Deborah and her vehicle, but so far, have been unsuccessful.

Luna ended up staying at the hospital until 11:30 and Lysander drove her home, but she hardly got any sleep, too worried about Castiel. The next day, she skipped school and had Lysander drive her back to the hospital, and she immediately asked the nurse if there had been any changes in his condition since the night before, good or bad, but nothing had changed. She and Lysander were now allowed to go see him, however, so they quickly went in and did just that. When they got to Castiel's room, they saw that his parents were there; apparently, they'd arrived in town early that morning and went right to the hospital to be with their son. Luna could tell they hadn't even gone home, because they were still dressed in their work attire, which would make since, seeing as they were too worried about their son to care about anything else. Castiel's mother was sitting on a chair next to the bed, crying, while his father stood next to her and rubbed her shoulder comfortingly, but it was Castiel's condition that got to Luna.

Castiel's broken leg had been bandaged up and was now elevated by a sling hanging from the ceiling, he had a mask over his mouth and nose, and was hooked up to a few machines, monitoring his heartrate, oxygen intake, and fluid levels. He also didn't have a shirt on and had bandages wrapped around his abdomen and chest, and of course, around his head, where he'd gotten that gash.

Luna slowly walked over and placed her hand over his, silently hoping against hope that somehow he'd know that her hand was there, and his would tighten to squeeze it, but it remained limp. A tear fell down the side of Luna's face and she sniffled, whispering, "I'm so sorry, Castiel…"

Lysander walked up behind Luna and wrapped his arms around her slowly. "This isn't your fault, Luna; you didn't do anything." She turned in his arms and clung to him as she cried. "I just wish the last thing I said to him hadn't been so mean…"

Luna looked up and asked, "What did you say?"

"I told him what happened between us the other night, and we got into an argument over it. Not long after I left his house, he called me and started calling me a pervert and a lot of other names, so I finally snapped and shouted at him that if he couldn't accept our relationship, then maybe he was the horrible friend and I hung up. Now, I wish I hadn't done that…"

"I'm sorry, Lysander…"

"Yeah… I'm sorry, too."

Over the next few days, Luna continued skipping school to be with Castiel at the hospital, and normally stayed there until the nurses had to force her to leave. The day before yesterday, the police had called and told her that they had found Deborah and her car, and they were charging her with attempted murder, which Luna was thankful for.

This day, Luna had brought a book with her, and she was reading it aloud to Castiel as he continued lying there. One of her hands was on top of his, and as she read, she suddenly felt his hand twitch, and her head jerked up in alarm; she looked at his face and saw his head move and his eyes slowly flutter open. "Castiel!" She cried and ran out into the hallway, calling for anyone that he was finally awake. She back into the room with a nurse who saw that he was indeed awake now, so she walked over and slowly took the mask off of his face.

"How are you feeling?" The nurse asked.

"Uh…" He groaned, hardly able to speak, his voice was hoarse. "Like I got hit by truck…"

"Close, you got hit by a car."

"Huh…?"

"Castiel…" Luna whispered as she walked over.

"Luna…"

"Do you remember what happened? What's the last thing you remember?"

"I… remember… being at the park… with Demon. I was walking him and then… I saw Deborah in her car. After that… everything is kind of… hazy…"

"She was trying to run me over," Luna explained. "And you pushed me out of the way to save my life… but now, you're the one who's hurt…"

"Hey, it's alright." Castiel said. "I've survived worse pain than this." He suddenly hissed when he moved a bit and a shooting pain travelled down his spine. "Can't think of any right now, but…"

Luna let out a short laugh. "Well, if you're making jokes, I suppose you're doing okay."

"Where's Deborah now?" Castiel asked.

"A couple days ago, she was taken into custody, and she's being charged with attempted murder."

"A couple days ago…? How long have I been out of it?"

"Five days…"

"You slipped into a coma after your surgery." The nurse said. "Your parents are here, by the way. Let me go get them." She walked out.

"Where's Lysander?" Castiel asked.

"At school. I've been coming here every day to visit you, but he's been going to school and bringing me back my homework so I won't fall too far behind. He stops by every day after school, though, so he should be here within an hour or so."

Suddenly, Castiel's parents came rushing into the room and his mother practically fell on top of him with a hug. "Ow, ow, ow!" Castiel growled in pain.

"Oh, sorry! Sorry! I'm just so happy and relieved to see that you're finally awake! We were so worried about you!"

Luna stood up from her chair, "I'll leave you guys alone." She then walked out and went back into the waiting room.

Roughly an hour or so later, Lysander arrived at the hospital and went right to Castiel's room, and saw him there with his parents, but Luna was nowhere to be seen. "Castiel, you're awake!"

"Yeah, I am." He turned to his parents and asked, "Could I have a minute to talk to him alone?"

"Oh, sure. We'll be out in the hall." His father said, and they walked out.

"Listen, Lysander…" Castiel sighed. "I'm sorry about what I said the last time we talked."

"It's alright. I shouldn't have called you a horrible friend."

"No, you had every right to. I was behaving like a child, and I didn't mean to call you a pervert, or… any of those other names." He sighed again. "You were right, if I can't accept you and Luna's relationship, then… I am a horrible friend. Instead of wallowing in my own self-pity and jealousy, I should be happy that you two are happy together. Anyway… I really am sorry."

"Yeah, I'm sorry, too." Lysander replied and was silent for a minute before he spoke up again, "But to be honest… I think I should… break up with Luna."

"What, why?"

"Because these past few days have made me realize something… she still has feelings for you, no matter how much either of us tries to deny it, and I can't be with someone who doesn't love me wholeheartedly. It pains me to have to do it, because I really do love her, but… it's for both of our sakes."

"Are you really sure you want to do that…?"

"I'm not saying it's going to be easy for either of us, but… like I said, it's for the best." He sighed, "So, where is she, anyway?"

"Out in the waiting room."

Lysander nodded before turning around and walking out, telling Castiel's parents that they could go back in before heading to the waiting room and saw Luna sitting there, reading her book. He took a deep breath and let out as a sigh, and walked over, sitting in the chair next to hers. "Hi Luna."

She looked at him and smiled. "Hi. How long have you been here?"

"A few minutes. I already went to see Castiel and we both apologized for what happened between us."

"That's good to hear." Luna leaned in to try and give Lysander a kiss, but he stopped her by pressing a finger to her lips, and she looked at him curiously.

"Luna… we need to talk…"

"Those are famous breakup words…"

"I know…" He sighed again. "I'm sorry, Luna, but… I think it would be best if we did… break up."

"Why?" She asked, sadly. "I thought things were going well…"

"They were. It's just… I know that you love Castiel as well, these past few days have made that very clear, and I can't be with someone who doesn't love me, and only me; I don't want to share, is my point." He saw Luna start to tear up, and he quickly pulled her into his arms. "I'm sorry, Luna… I really am. Believe me, this is the hardest thing I've ever had to do, but it's for both of us. I don't want you to be tied down if you're not sure of who you love, and I can't be with someone who can't completely commit to me. I really love you, but that's exactly why I have to let you go… I'm so sorry…" He buried his nose into her hair and breathed in her scent as he could feel himself tearing up as well. "Even if I won't be your boyfriend anymore, just know that I will still be here for you, always… for whatever you need."

Luna let out a quiet sob and clung to him as she cried for a short while, but when she calmed down, she looked up at him while still clinging to him. "So, we can still be friends, right?"

"Of course we can. I'd be really upset if you said we couldn't." He said with a soft smile and kissed her forehead, and they sat there, holding each other for a little while longer.

On the Wednesday the next week, Castiel was back in school, but had to use crutches to get around because of his broken leg. He couldn't even count how many people have come up to him to tell him that they were glad he was okay and to say sorry for what happened. After classes were over, he met up Luna at her locker, "Hey."

"Oh, hi Castiel." Luna said with a smile. "How are you feeling?"

"Better than I have been."

"Good." She said, and he set his crutches aside as he leaned back against the lockers next to her. "I just want to say again that I'm really sorry you got hurt because of me."

"You're still on about that?" He teased and playfully scoffed, "Princess, you need to move on. Besides, if me getting hurt means that you didn't, then I'm almost glad I did."

Luna laughed and gave Castiel a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you. You're very sweet when you want to be, you know that?"

"Yeah, but don't go mistaken me for a freakin' care bear or something, just because of that."

Luna laughed and shook her head, "Who, me? No, I would never!"

"Good." He smirked and things were quiet between them for a minute before he cleared his throat and asked, "So, what are you doing on Friday night?"

That certainly caught Luna's attention. "I don't have any plans, why?"

"Well, I was thinking… since you and Lysander aren't seeing each other anymore, I figured…"

"You figured you'd try your luck?" She finished for him.

He shrugged nonchalantly, "If you wanna…"

Luna chuckled and looked him right in the eyes, "I would like that." She started leaning in like she was about to kiss him, and he slowly started closing his eyes, but then, she suddenly pulled back with a smirk. "You're not the only one who can bullshit, you know?" She then walked away in a very good mood.

Castiel watched her walk off and smirked, _'Tease.'_

––

Hey everyone, I'm sorry it took a while to update, but one of my dogs passed away and I wasn't in the mood to write for a while, but I'm feeling a little better now. I think this will be the last chapter, but I may add an epilogue about Luna and Castiel's date, if you want me to. Let me know, and I have to say, I almost didn't want Lysander to break up with Luna because I didn't want to end their relationship, but I had to so Castiel could get his chance, and to be honest… having her end up with Castiel was my idea from the beginning.

Nice reviews make me happy! :D


	6. Epilogue

It was now Friday and since school was out that day, Luna was hanging out with Rosalya at the café, and told her about her date that night with Castiel. "I hope you're not mad at me…"

"Mad at you?" Rosalya repeated, confused. "Why on earth would I be mad at you? Unless… have you done something I'm not aware of?"

"No, it's just… I know you and Lysander are friends, and we only recently broke up…"

"Don't worry about it, Luna, Lys told Leigh and me what happened; he did it for both of you. If you're happy with Castiel, I'm sure he's happy for both of you."

"I hope so… I'd hate to hurt him…" Luna said, and then laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Hm? Oh, sorry. I was just thinking about a dream I had last night."

"What about?"

"About Castiel… you were there, too, and so was Iris."

"What happened?"

"I remember we were at a bowling alley; it was you, me, and Iris when Castiel showed up and started hanging out with us, too. For some reason, I was sitting on the floor in front of Castiel and he was leaning down with his arms wrapped around my shoulders." She suddenly stopped and blushed.

"…Yeah?" Rosalya prodded.

"I just remembered what happened after…"

"Which is…?"

Luna paused before sighing, knowing that Rosalya would find out one way or another anyway, "He was… whispering things to me and right before he left, he handed me a bag he'd brought with him and told me it was… for later."

Rosalya smirked as her eyes lit up with interest. She folded her hands in front of her face and looked at her intently, "Ooo! Now, I'm intrigued! What was in the bag?"

"…I don't remember, it was a dream, after all."

"I don't believe you."

"You're not going to stop until I tell you, are you?"

Rosalya smirked wider. "Nope."

"It was an outfit."

"…An outfit?"

"Yeah, a kind of… sexy school girl outfit."

"Ah, I see! It wouldn't surprise me if Castiel was into that kind of thing in reality. He certainly seems like the type of guy who likes roleplay… of course, I've been wrong before, but I still can see him doing it. Anyway, what happened after that?"

"That's when I woke up." Luna answered, and Rosalya looked at her closely. "What?"

"This time, I can tell you're telling the truth." She leaned back into her chair with a sigh, "Well, that sucks, doesn't it? Your brain teasing you by conjuring a dream like that and then waking you up before you get to the good stuff."

"It's fine. After all, he is my boyfriend now, so… it could happen for real."

"When it does, you have to be sure to tell me."

"Why?"

"Because I'm your best friend, and I reserve the right to know when you have sex."

"Since when?"

"Since the moment we became friends!"

Luna sighed, but then got an idea and smirked, "Alright, alright. I'll make you a little deal… I'll tell you when Castiel and I have sex _if_ you tell me when you and Leigh have sex."

"Oh, we already have."

Luna paused; she hadn't been expecting that. "You have?"

"Yeah, a few times."

"Oh…"

"Were you expecting something else?"

"Actually, I was expecting you to say something like, "that's too personal"."

"Why would I say that? If I want you to tell me about your sex life, then it's only fair that it also goes the other way, too, right?"

"I suppose…" Luna suddenly pulled out her phone when it started ringing and saw that it was Castiel, so she answered it. "Hi."

"Hey, what are you doing right now?"

"Not much, just sitting here outside the café with Rosalya, eating lunch. Why?"

"Well, I'm going to the mall in about an hour, so maybe we could meet there?"

"Sure, I'll be there." Luna then said goodbye and hung up. "Rosa, I gotta go." She grabbed her jacket and put it on after standing up. "I'm going to meet up with Castiel. I'll see you later."

"Alright, but keep me updated!" Rosalya called after her, and Luna just shook her with a laugh as she got to the sidewalk and put her headphones in so she could listen to music while jogging to the mall a few blocks away.

After about 15 minutes, Luna got to the mall and went inside; since she still had about 45 minutes or so until Castiel was supposed to arrive, she went to _GameStop_ and was surprised to see Armin there, behind the desk. "Armin?" She asked as she walked over.

"Hey Luna!"

"What are you doing?"

"Working."

"You work here now?"

"Yep! My knowledge of video games impressed the manager when he saw me helping out another customer the other day, so he offered me a job! This is actually my first day!"

"Awesome! Congratulations!"

"Thanks!"

Meanwhile, just outside the shop in one of the mall's hallways, Dake was walking by when he happened to look in the window and spotted Luna. He smirked and walked in, calling, "Hey cutie!"

Luna looked at who was there and practically went pale. "D-Dake? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see my uncle, but I thought I'd stop by and see what an American mall is like. I didn't know you'd be here, but I'm glad you are!"

"Uh… Luna, who's this?" Armin asked.

"Who am I? Who is this?" Dake asked back.

"Armin, this is Dake, he's Boris's nephew. Dake, this is Armin, he and his twin brother, Alexy, are two of my best friends."

"I didn't even know Boris had a nephew."

"I don't live around here; I'm from Australia. Why do you think I said I wanted to see what an American mall is like?"

"Right…" Armin said and suddenly stood up straight. "Well, I'm on break, so you'll have to excuse me…"

"What?" _'No, Armin, don't leave me alone with-'_ He walked off and Luna sighed, _'Never mind…'_

When Armin was far enough away, he pulled out his cell phone and called Castiel, who answered after a couple of rings. "Castiel, where are you?"

"I'm at home and was just about to jump in the shower before heading to the mall, why?"

"No, no, no. Skip the shower and come straight here."

"Straight there? Are you at the mall right now?"

"Yeah, I work at the _GameStop_ here now, but that's not important! What _is_ important is that Luna is here and there's this guy named Dake with her; I'm getting a creepy vibe from him, too…"

"That jerk is there with her?!" Castiel growled, sounding pissed. "Alright, I'll be there as soon as I can, until then, just keep him away from her as much as possible, got it?"

"I'm the girlfriend goalie, got it!" Armin confirmed and hung up, going back to where Luna and Dake were.

It took about twenty minutes for Castiel to get to the mall and another three or so to get to _GameStop_. When he got there, he stopped in the doorway where he saw Luna standing by one of the shelves with Dake standing right next to her. "Luna!" He whispered as loudly as he dared, but she didn't hear him. "Dammit!" He walked passed the window so no one in the store could see him and dialed Luna's number. She picked up almost immediately answered, and he told her that he was right outside the store, and she replied that she'd be out in a second before hanging up.

Luna looked back at Dake who was now looking over one of the game cases, and she quickly darted out of the store before he could see her, and met up with Castiel. "Hey. Thank God you're finally here! Dake was really starting to creep me out!"

"Well, you don't have to worry about him anymore; I won't let him near you again. Come on." He said and they walked off.

Back in the store, Dake turned his head to ask Luna something, but realized she was no longer there. He went up to the counter and asked Armin, "Where's Luna?"

"She left." Armin replied, not even looking up from organizing some games. "She did tell you that her boyfriend was coming, didn't she?"

"Where did they go?"

"Dunno."

Dake hummed and walked out, going in the opposite direction that Castiel and Luna had gone.

Back with Castiel and Luna, they were walking back towards the _Cabela's_ when Castiel stopped and said his leg was bothering him. "Damn leg…" He mumbled to himself.

"Well, it's understandable. You did get hit by a car."

"Yeah, but still…" He groaned and sat down on a couch in a seating type area.

"Why don't I get you a cold drink?"

"How would that help?"

"You could use it as a makeshift icepack, because I don't know where I could get ice around here. I mean, maybe at the food court, but that's on the other side of the mall." She got out her wallet and said, "I'll be back." She went over to a vending machine and got a can of coke from it, then walked back over and handing it to Castiel, "Here."

"Thanks." He said as he took the can from her and put it against his leg as she walked around and sat down next to him. "So, how did you run into Jake anyway?"

"You mean "Dake"?"

"Yeah, whatever."

"I went into _GameStop_ and saw Armin there behind the counter, so I started talking to him, and Dake must've been walking by and seen me or something, because he walked in and called to me. I tried to give him hints to go away, but he either wasn't catching them or was just ignoring them… knowing him, it was probably the latter. Finally, I just told him outright that my boyfriend was coming and that he should leave before you did, but he just shrugged and said, "We're just talking"."

"That jerk is hopeless…" Castiel growled.

"Tell me about it…" Luna said and saw Castiel open the can of soda and drink it. "I bought you that as an icepack, you know?"

"I know, but I'm thirsty." He retorted.

Luna just shook her head with a laugh before being shocked when Castiel suddenly pulled her closer and gave her a kiss on the lips. When he pulled back, she looked at him, shocked, "What was that for?"

"I thought I deserved that after you teased me out of one the other day."

Luna laughed a bit breathlessly. "Okay then."

"Luna, there you are!" Dake's voice said as he ran over to them. "Why did you run off?"

"Because she doesn't want to be around you, can't you take a hint?" Castiel growled.

"You again? Do you follow Luna everywhere or what?"

"No. I just have a jerk radar." Castiel shot back. He then stood up with the help of his crutches and glared at him. "Now, get out of here! I don't want you hanging around my girlfriend!"

"Is that a threat? Because I'm guessing with that broken leg, you're not in any position to start a fight."

Castiel suddenly dropped the crutches and stood on his good leg as he gripped the front of Dake's shirt and held his other hand back as it clutched into a fist. "Wanna bet?"

Luna stood up and gripped Castiel's free hand, "No, Castiel! Don't!"

"Aw, isn't that sweet?" Dake remarked. "She doesn't want me hurt."

"Actually, I'm stopping him because I don't want him to get in trouble." Luna said, matter-of-factly. "I've tried to be nice about it, but seriously, Dake… _leave me alone_! I don't like you! You're a creepy stalker and I want you to just go away!"

Castiel shoved Dake back as he released him, "You heard her! Go away!" Dake did just that as Castiel watched closely until he was out of sight.

"I still doubt that's the last we'll see of him, but at least for now, he's gone." Luna sighed, relieved.

"Y'know, that was kind of cool, the way you told him off like that." Castiel said with a smirk. "I don't care what anyone says, strong women are sexy."

Luna laughed, "That's good to know! I'll, uh… have to remember that!"

That night, Luna was home alone once again, and playing _Dragon Age: Inquisition_ out in the living room, when she heard the buzzer on the intercom go off. She paused the game and got up to answer it, "Hello?"

"Luna, it's me." Castiel's voice said.

"Oh, come on up." She pressed the other button to open the door downstairs, and a couple minutes later, he was at her door. She opened the door and greeted, "Hi Castiel."

"Hey." He greeted and walked in. "What are you up to?"

"Not much. I was just playing _Dragon Age_."

"Really? I didn't even know you liked this game."

"Are you kidding?" She laughed. "This is my favorite game of all time; _BioWare_ is genius."

"You throw me new surprises every day." Castiel said with a smirk, and suddenly leaned forward and kissed her as he did earlier. "Are your parents home?"

"No, they're spending the night at my aunt's house. Why?"

"Because I came to see if you would like company for the night."

"And by "company", you mean…?"

"I mean company." Castiel smirked, "Why? What did you think I meant?"

"Nothing."

He raised an eyebrow and smirked wider, "Why don't I believe that, hm?"

"I don't know, that's your business." Luna walked back to the couch and sat down, finding a save spot in the game before quitting out of it, and Castiel came over and sat next to her. "So…" She said, breaking the silence. "What do you want to do?"

"Whatever, doesn't matter to me."

"I've got _Netflix_ downloaded on here, and also a few movies I've bought from the store."

"What movies?"

She went to the videos section of the system and opened the movie folder. "I've got _Latter Days_ , _Journey to the Center of the Earth_ , and _Jurassic World_."

" _Latter Days_? Isn't that a gay movie?"

"Yeah, but Alexy got me hooked on it; it's a good movie!"

"I'll take your word for it."

"Do you want to watch it?"

Castiel shook his head. "I've got nothing against gay people, but watching gay stuff isn't really my thing. Why don't we watch _Jurassic World_ , I haven't seen that yet."

"Okay." Luna agreed as she turned the light off, played the movie, before cuddling into Castiel, and he chuckled, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

After the movie was over, Luna went and turned the lamp back on. "So, what did you think?"

"It was cool. In my opinion, it's not as good as the first one was, but it's a close second." He answered, still staring at the screen.

"…Castiel?"

"Hm?" He hummed as he turned to look at her.

"I just want to make sure… after everything that's happened the past couple weeks, with Deborah and with Lysander… are you doing okay?"

"Of course." He replied, "Deborah got what she deserved, and hopefully, she'll be in prison for a while. As for Lysander… well, we're still friends and he's accepted our relationship, so yeah, I'm good."

"I'm glad." Luna smiled and then yawned.

Castiel chuckled, "Tired?"

"Yeah, it's been a long day for me." Luna stood up and stretched. "So, I'm going to go to bed. …Do you want to sleep out here or…?"

"I wouldn't mind sleeping out here, but if you want me to sleep in your bed with you, I wouldn't mind that, either."

Luna nodded, "Then come on." She and Castiel went to her room and laid down on the bed. When Castiel laid down behind her and wrapped his arm around her waist, she sighed contently and said, "Y'know, before the whole mess with Deborah, I thought us being together would always just be a fantasy of mine, but never anything real; I'm glad to see that I was wrong."

"Me too." Castiel replied with a smirk and kissed her shoulder. "Good night, Luna."

"Good night, Castiel." She replied, and the two of them fell asleep comfortingly.

––

Hey, I just wanted to write an epilogue and see what you all think, so please let me know, and, um… yeah, that's it. Later!

Nice reviews make me happy! :D


	7. Alternate Ending

This is my alternate ending to the story, saying what would've happened if Lysander and Luna had stayed together.

––

After leaving Castiel's hospital room, Lysander went to the waiting room and saw Luna sitting there, reading her book. He took a deep breath and let it out as a sigh as he walked over and sat down next to her. "Hi Luna."

She looked at him and smiled, "Hi Lysander. How long have you been here?"

"A few minutes. I already went to see Castiel, and we both apologized for what happened between us."

"That's good to hear." Luna leaned in and tried to give Lysander a kiss, but he stopped her by pressing a finger to her lips, and she looked at him curiously.

"Luna… we need to talk…"

"Those are famous break up words…"

"I know." He sighed again. "I'm sorry, Luna, but I think it would be best if we did… break up."

"Why?" She asked sadly. "I thought things were going well…"

"They were. It's just… I know that you love Castiel as well, these past few days have made that very clear, and I can't be with someone who doesn't love me, and only me. I'm really sorry, Luna, but I don't want you to be tied down if you're not sure about your feelings, and I can't be with someone who can't completely commit to me. I-" He was interrupted when Luna suddenly grabbed him by the collar of his jacket and pulled him forward, kissing him. He let out a sound of surprise but didn't pull away, just gave her a shocked expression when she pulled back.

"Before you start jumping to conclusions, let me explain. Yes, I still like Castiel, and I would like to still be friends with him, but I don't care about him the way I care about you; I didn't lie when I told you that I love you. I've just been so worried about him because he got hurt protecting me, so if anything happens to him, I will never forgive myself." She kissed him again and whispered, "I love you, Lysander… I really do. Please… don't leave me."

Lysander was shocked to hear her say that, but also happy, and he couldn't help but smile. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. "I love you, too, Luna, and if that's really how you feel, then I'll stay with you."

On Wednesday of the next week, Castiel was back in school, but he had to use crutches to get around because of his broken leg. He couldn't even count how many people had come up to him to say that they were sorry and hoped he was okay. After classes were over for the day, Castiel met up with Luna at her locker, "Hey."

"Oh, hi Castiel." She replied with a smile. "How are you feeling?"

"Better than I have been."

"Good." When Castiel set his crutches aside and leaned back against the lockers, she added, "I just want to say that I'm really sorry you got hurt because of me."

"You're still on about that?" He teased and playfully scoffed, "Princess, you need to move on. Besides, if me getting hurt means that you didn't then I'm almost glad I did."

Luna laughed, "Well, thank you. You're sweet when you want to be, you know that?"

"Sure, but don't go mistaking me for a freakin' care bear or something just because of it."

She laughed again and shook her head, "Who, me? Never!"

"Good!" He smirked and things were quiet between them for a minute or so before he spoke up again, "So… are you doing anything after school?"

That grabbed her attention. "I don't have any plans currently, why?"

"Well, I was thinking that maybe… since you and Lysander aren't seeing each other anymore-"

Luna looked a bit surprised before she said, "I'm guessing Lysander hasn't told you…"

"Told me what?"

"We're still together."

"What? But he told me that he was going to break up with you."

"He almost did, but after we talked about it for a bit, he changed his mind."

"I see…"

Luna felt bad, so she quickly said, "But hey, there's no law that says I can't hang out with my friends just because I still have a boyfriend. So, if you want to hang out after school, like I said, I don't have any plans."

"Okay, but what are we going to do?"

"Well…" Luna was quiet while she thought of things to do. "We could go to the café and get some drinks or something."

"Sounds good." Castiel took his crutches and used them to stand up straight again. "See you after school, then." She nodded, and he left.

The next morning before classes started, Lysander met up with Luna at her locker and greeted her, "Hi."

"Hi Lysander!" Luna greeted back and gave him a quick kiss. "It sucks that today we don't have any classes together."

"I know, but why don't I walk you home after school?"

"That would be nice!"

"Good!" Lysander replied with a warm smile. Suddenly, the intercom came on and the principal told all the students to go to Classroom B for a special announcement. Since Luna's locker was practically next to the classroom, she and Lysander just went right in and took some empty seats.

Within five minutes, all the students were in the room and the teachers came in with the principal. "Alright everyone, calm down." The principal said. "We wanted to announce that we are organizing a play, where students will act and everyone's parents will come and see! Anyone who is interested, please go to the gym after classes today for auditions! Now, we will pass out these sheets with a list of approved plays, and you can vote on a preferred one!"

After the papers were passed out, Luna looked over the list and whispered to Lysander, "What one are you voting for?"

"The Phantom of the Opera." Lysander whispered back. "It's the best out of all of them."

 _'I should've guessed.'_ Luna thought and nodded before checking that one off, too. Afterwards, the teachers collected the lists and told everyone to go to their classes and resume their normal routines. Luna and Lysander said good bye and gave each other one last kiss before Lysander left, following Castiel to gym class while Luna stayed in the classroom for history.

"Wait! You and Lysander are dating?" Amber asked, looking a bit disgusted.

"Where have you been, Barbie?" Kim asked sarcastically. "The triangle between her, Lysander, and Castiel has been on everyone's lips lately!"

"I know that!" Amber snapped back and turned back to the front of the room, making Luna think she actually didn't know about it.

After classes were over for the day, Luna went to the gym for auditions, and ran into Lysander on the way. "Hi Lysander."

"Hi." He replied, flashing her a soft smile that made her heart skip a beat. "Heading to the gym?"

"Yeah, you too?" Lysander nodded, and when Luna suggested that they head there together, he agreed and they walked down the hallway, going through the courtyard, and into the gym, holding hands the whole way. They ran into Rosalya in the gym, and Luna asked, "Hey Rosa, are you auditioning, too?"

"No." She replied and flashed a beaming smile at them. "Acting isn't really my thing, but I _am_ here to ask them if they'll need a costume designer!" She looked down at their hands and her smile turned into a smirk. "I'm glad to see you two still together! You were meant for one another! I'm sure that was especially obvious after you slept together." She whispered to Luna.

"What? You told her about that?" Lysander asked.

"No!" Luna shook her head furiously. "I didn't tell her anything, she found out after snooping through my bag!"

"She had bought birth control pills, and I just put two and two together." Rosalya said, completely calm, and not even trying to deny the fact that she had snooped.

Lysander just cleared his throat awkwardly with a bright blush on his face, but then, the principal showed up. "Alright, settle down everyone." When some people still continued talking, she barked, "Quiet!" The shut everyone up, and she smiled. "Thank you! Now, I would like to thank all of you for coming, and I would also like to take this opportunity to say which play you all have chosen; remember, majority rules." The principal looked at the piece of paper she was holding and announced, "We are going to do The Phantom of the Opera."

"Awesome!" Rosalya cried, obviously excited.

"Glad you're so enthusiastic, Rosalya, because the teachers and I were wondering if you could make the costumes, since you made the costumes for the concert."

"Absolutely! Oh, I already have so many ideas!"

"Good! Now, we will start with the auditions! Up first," She looked at the list, "Amber."

Auditions for the play lasted about an hour or so, and the principal said that they could all go home afterwards, and that the listings for callbacks would be posted in the student council room tomorrow. Lysander and Luna walked out of the gym and to the front of the school, holding hands again, "Do you still want me to walk you home?"

"I would like that, but you don't have to if you don't want to. I mean, it is getting kind of late, won't Leigh be worried?"

"No," Lysander replied with a smile. "Leigh is working, and even if he wasn't, he usually just lets me do my own thing."

"Okay then!" Luna flashed him a beaming smile, and Lysander chuckled, kissed her on the forehead, and walked her home. The two of them stopped in front of Luna's apartment building, and she turned to him. "Well, good night, Lysander. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good night." He tilted her chin up and leaned forward, giving her a gentle kiss, to which she responded eagerly.

Suddenly, a familiar voice said, "Luna!" and she jumped a bit, whipping her head around, she saw her father standing there, looking both shocked and angry at the same time. "Hi dad." She greeted, a bit nervously. "Did you just get home?"

"Yes…" He looked between her and Lysander a few times before simply asking, "How long has this been going on?"

"Um… a while."

"How long is "a while"?" Her dad glared.

"A couple weeks…?"

Her father let out an aggravated sigh and said, pointing up at their apartment, "You get up to your room, Luna; I would like to have a talk with this boy in private."

Just then, the apartment buildings front door opened, and out walked Luna's mother, and she immediately started scolding her husband. "Now, now, don't lose your temper. So what if Luna has a boyfriend? That's normal at her age."

"But-"

"No buts! I love you, darling, but you have got to stop treating our daughter like she's still a little girl. She's a young woman, and if she wants to have a boyfriend, then I say, who are we to stop her?" She then looked at Luna, though. "So long as she doesn't do anything inappropriate."

"No, of course not." Luna insisted, obviously not wanting to reveal that they had already crossed that line.

"Good!" Her mother smiled. "I know I can trust you! Now, come on, honey, let's go." She took her husband's arm and walked to the door. "See you inside, Luna." With that, her parents disappeared.

"Whew!" Luna sighed in relief. "Thank God for mothers!"

Lysander laughed, "Yeah!" He gave Luna another kiss, and he stroked her cheek with his thumb, looking at her lovingly. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

Lysander took Luna's hand, kissed the top of it, and gazed back up at her. "Good night." He walked away, their hands sliding away from each other as he did, and he turned, walking back down the street and heading home.

Luna watched him walk away until he was out of sight, and then went inside and up the stairs to her apartment.

The next morning, Luna headed to school a bit early because she was hoping to see Lysander there and spend some time with him before classes started. As she passed the café, however, she suddenly heard Rosalya call her name, and she looked over to see her sitting at one of the outside tables with Lysander and Leigh. She smiled and walked over, moving a seat from an unused table and setting her chair next to Lysander, who smiled at her as he put his notebook away.

"Finally!" Rosalya cried at Lysander. "I knew getting Luna over here would break you out of your trance! I swear, trying to talk to you while you're writing lyrics is like trying to talk to a brick wall."

"Sorry. I get absorbed into the music."

"Yeah, he's an artist with words." Luna defended as she put her hands on his shoulders and her head on top of her left hand. "Just like you and Leigh are artists with clothing and designs."

"Thank you, Luna." Lysander said.

"Oh! That reminds me!" Rosalya cried. "Leigh and I were talking last night, and we already came up with some great ideas for your guys' costumes for the play!"

"What? But you don't even know if we are on the callback list." Lysander said, "It's possible we didn't make the cut."

"Oh, don't be ridiculous, Lys-baby! Of course you two made the cut; they'd have to stupid to not give you main parts!"

"Well, we'll see."

Skip forward a few weeks, the play was happening tomorrow, which was Friday. Lysander and Luna ended up getting two of the main roles, as Raoul and Christine, and Castiel had gotten the lead role of The Phantom. To say that Rosalya was excited when she heard that her best friend and the guy she considered a brother were playing the two star-crossed lovers in the play was an understatement; she literally squealed with happiness and gave them both hugs. Naturally, Rosalya and Leigh made the costumes for the play, but Rosalya – being her usual self – went overboard on the details, and thus, went over budget, so all the players had to chip in a bit for their costumes.

The day of the play arrived, and during lunch break, Lysander was with Luna and Castiel in the courtyard as they did some last minute rehearsal. As she spoke her lines, Lysander could clearly see that Luna was nervous, since she would not only have to act in front of a large group, but sing in front of one as well. He gave her a soft, reassuring smile as he took her hand into his, "Luna, relax. Everything is going to be okay."

"How do you do it?" She asked, and he was a bit perplexed by the question.

"Do what?"

"How can you be so calm when you're on stage? I mean, I saw you during the concert, and you just looked so relaxed and didn't falter once."

"I just let myself focus on nothing but the music and the words. That's all you have to do, relax and let yourself be swept away in the music, or… well, in this case, swept up in the story."

Luna sighed, but then smiled back at him, "Alright, I'll try."

That evening around 5:30, everyone's parents, siblings, and friends were in gym, sitting in chairs as they waited for the show to start, and the actors were backstage behind the curtain. They had cleverly placed the curtain in front of the locker room doors so the actors could change and switch costumes as the play progressed. After getting dressed into her costume, Luna poked her head out from behind the curtain and saw her parents in the front row, sitting with Lysander's parents, Leigh, and Rosalya; she didn't know if that was just by chance, or if Rosalya or Leigh introduced them to each other, seeing how they talked to each other, however, Luna guessed they had been introduced. "What are you doing?" A voice suddenly asked behind her, and Luna jumped a bit, but calmed down when she noticed it was just Lysander.

"My parents are out there, sitting next to your family."

"Oh?" Lysander asked and peered out himself, sounding completely calm, he simply replied, "So they are." Lysander looked back at Luna to see that nervous expression again. "Hey," He placed his hands on her shoulders, and she looked up at his beautiful mismatched eyes. "Remember, don't think about the people in the audience, just concentrate on what _you're_ doing, and you'll be fine, trust me."

"No, I know that. It's just… I hope our families get along…"

Lysander smiled fondly at her and shook his head. "You really do worry too much, my love." He kissed her forehead. "I love you, and you love me. That's all that matters."

Luna smiled brightly. "You're right, Lysander!" She wrapped her arms around his waist and gave him a hug. "I really need to stop fretting over every little thing."

"Alright! Places, everyone! The play is about to start!" Mr. Boris said, and they all got ready.

Luna took a deep breath and let it out slowly, letting all her problems disappear with the sigh.

The play went really well and no one forgot a line or missed a gesture, but when they got to the song, _All I Ask of You_ , instead of whispering the name "Christine" into Luna's ear like he was supposed to, he whispered her real name, showing her that the words he was singing were really being directed at her. Luna smiled in his arms at that and sang her part with a big smile on her face. When they kissed, they did so with such passion and love, that those who didn't know they were really in love and in a relationship thought that they were just _really_ good actors.

After the play was over, all the actors came back on stage and bowed together as the audience applauded and cheered for them, and when they joined everyone else in the audience, they were immediately pounced on by Rosalya as she gave them a hug at the same time, "Oh my God! You guys were mag-ni-fi-cent!" She said, putting emphasis on each syllable on the word. "Oh! It couldn't have been more perfect!"

"Thanks Rosa!" Luna laughed.

"Yes, thank you. We appreciate it." Lysander said.

"Congratulations on a successful show, both of you!" Leigh said with a smile.

"Thanks!" Luna replied. "I'm glad it turned out well, I was worried that I would somehow mess the whole thing up."

"Nonsense!" Rosalya said with a wave of her hand. "You were terrific, and that kiss! Wow! You two really went all out on that one!"

"I'm proud of you, Lysander." Leigh said as he placed his hand on his brother's shoulder.

Lysander smiled, "Thanks."

Leigh looked back at Rosalya, "Come on, Rosa, let's let them be alone for a while." He and Rosalya walked away, holding hands, and started talking to some of the other people who'd attended.

Luna looked around and saw her parents still talking to Lysander's, so she laced Lysander's fingers with hers and whispered, "Follow me." She led him outside the gym and into the courtyard where she sat down on one of the benches and had him sit next to her.

"Is something wrong?" Lysander asked, sounding worried.

"Oh, no, nothing's wrong." Luna placed her head against his shoulder. "I just wanted to spend some time with just the two of us before we have to go home." She took his hand and began tracing his palm and fingers with her fingertips, but not even really noticing because she was too lost in thought. So, when Lysander gripped her hand to stop her movements, she snapped out of it and looked at him.

"I know that look. What are you thinking about?"

"Us, and everything that's happened between us. From when Castiel first introduced us to each, to our dealings with Deborah, and now… it's just a lot in such a short amount of time." She suddenly asked, "Do you think we would have even met if it hadn't been for Castiel?"

"Eventually. We go to the same school after all, so sooner or later, we would've run into each other."

"You're right. We've been through a lot, but we're still together, and I'm glad we are. I love you."

"I love you, too," Lysander replied without a moment's hesitation and brought her face up to kiss her. "And I'm really hoping that we have many good years ahead of us." Luna snuggled into him, and Lysander held her close, both of them feeling complete with one another.

––

Hey! After finishing this story, I honestly fell in love with Lysander and decided that I wanted to make an alternate ending where Luna and Lysander stayed together! Also, I know that in the game, they did a play, but they didn't have Phantom of the Opera as an option, and that sucks! So, I decided this would be the perfect opportunity to write what I thought that play would turn out like!

Nice reviews make me happy… and keep me inspired to write more!


End file.
